Triumph of the Uchiha
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Sasuke's madness leads him on a new path to resurrect the Uchiha clan... one woman at a time... (Rape Warning) MA
1. Chapter 1

**Triumph of the Uchiha**

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was engaged, and Tobi's forces retreated to regroup and change strategy. The first day of combat went as expected; the allied forces were persistent and put up a great struggle, but Tobi still had more pieces to throw on the battlefield. This war was far from over. Casualties were just starting to build, and there were plenty more graves that could be dug.

That was fine. Let the scum be taken care of now so there would be less corpses to put in the ground when he was finished. Uchiha Sasuke mused on his victory before it had even happened. Under his might, they would _all_ fall, and those who did not were simply chosen. His malevolent smirk spread further. The raindrops rolling down his face slipped around his newly implanted eyes that held a great desire for absolute vengeance.

His stride did not change in the slightest as he headed down a sure path. It wasn't too far off. He'd be at Konoha by nightfall.

"Sasuke," snarled the fiery redhead behind the bars of a Konoha interrogation office. She faced the wall, glaring endlessly at the photo of the Uchiha she cherished so dearly. "How dare you turn your back on me?! After everything I did for you!" She almost struck the picture with her fist, and then immediately whimpered, dreading a risk of a crinkle on the photograph.

Her two captors rolled their eyes. She had been carrying on like this for hours. After what Sasuke had done to her – almost murdering her and all – why the hell did she care so much about his portrait? Trying to take it from her invoked a wrath from her that was too much trouble over the single possession.

"I'm going to check outside," grumbled the blonde shinobi, ruffling his scruffy, brown hair. He smiled a little when his partner gave him a confused look, as there was nothing to really check; they could see from the window that it was pouring outside. Under his breath so Karin could not hear, he chuckled, "Really, I just wanna break from her." The two chuckled before he strolled away.

Everything was empty. Most shinobi had left to fight the war, leaving very few competent ninja to guard their Village. It seemed like such a waste to spend two valuable jounin watching over one prisoner, but she was a valuable capture. If only they could get a little more information out of her.

The blonde man snickered perversely to himself, musing on the lonely nights he spent lately. "Let me alone with her, and I'll get her talking," he laughed. He pushed open the door and stepped outside, shielded from the rain by the extended roof. It felt like the chill of death had gusted over from the battlefield and the heavens shed tears for the dead. What a tragedy that these days of pain and suffering had to be rekindled because some man hiding behind a mask had some depraved aspirations of changing the world?

A cigarette came up to linger in between his lazily closed lips. Its other end was quickly lit by a match that was flicked off carelessly into the puddles. He took a deep drag and stared off to the horizon. Not much longer before the sun went down, and then it would be another sleepless night while listening to the prisoner pine for and hate Sasuke like some kind of Sméagol (who loves and hates the Ring as he loves and hates himself). His eyes rolled up; he could still hear Karin spewing words of hate and admiration for Sasuke. Perhaps it would've been better to gag her instead of try to take the picture away.

Within the prison cell, Karin fussed over and over. Sure, it was an act, biding her time before putting the lock-picks that were stashed within the portrait to good use. If only the other sentry would follow his partner's example, she could be free of this prison and well on her way to retribution – if she had actually decided that was what she had in mind for Sasuke.

She was wearing the solitary man down, but only to the point where he dropped his head on the desk and prayed that she would eventually talk herself hoarse. If only Ibiki were here; the master interrogator would easily be able to put up with Karin's incessant whining. Unfortunately, he was called away to deal with one of the Zetsu clones that had been retrieved. It was a long-shot to try to get anything out of the mutation, but even the tiniest bit of information could be useful. Too bad the white Zetsu creations willingly would die for their side of the war.

Without warning, she went silent, and for good reason. The jounin looked up, and a jolt of fear ran up his spine when the lights dimmed considerably before going off altogether. He and Karin both stood up, looking at the failing light system. "What is that?" he grumbled before gritting his teeth nervously. "Where's Bui?"

Outside, Bui did not know about the power shortage, but his ninja senses alerted him to some strange goings-on. He was no sensory ninja, but he could feel an ominous presence. Not ready to take any chances, he took a kunai from his back pouch and held it tightly. It would be best to take a look around before heading inside to keep a closer eye on Karin. Could there possibly be an attempt to free her? There were still two ninja of Sasuke's group unaccounted for, after all.

Bui's breath seized. Had he just seen a figure duck behind the corner of the building? His Adam's apple bobbed, but he still approached, ready to engage in a life-or-death struggle. Quick; he had to be quick, hopefully take the enemy – if there was one – by surprise. He held his breath and charged. Now facing the enemy, his eyes widened.

There was nothing there…

There was a far-off sound of thunder. Bui's stomach clenched. "I thought for sure _gah!_" He stopped mid-sentence while turning. He had taken a sharp blow to his right shoulder, wheeling him about to slam back against the side of the interrogation base. His eyes glanced down to find himself speared by a Sword of Kusanagi. He grabbed the blade in a vain attempt to extract it, but its wielder took offense to this defiance and punished him by thrusting it deeper, nailing him to the concrete wall with a cry of pain. His eyes were screwed shut as he reeled from the pain, but that was unacceptable. Reaching out with his free hand, Sasuke pried the lids apart so that Bui could stare into his blood-red irises and enter the world of a hate-filled Sharingan's genjutsu.

"Who is that?" whispered Karin, looking toward the window. Though while in a chakra-resistant prison cell, her sensory capabilities could still pick up the life-force in her immediate vicinity. The intruder had a familiar imprint, but it couldn't possibly be Sasuke. This sensation caused a bitter coldness to the pit of her stomach, a feeling not unlike a Chidori blade skewering through her to end Danzo.

What if it was him? Her throat clutched. Had he come to finish what he had started and end her, as Tobi suggested?! Panicked, she raced to the bars of her cell to warn her guard, her shackles clinking frantically, "Someone's coming! Call reinforcements or something! You have to get ready!"

Frightened in his confusion and her panic, the Konoha jounin looked towards the door. He didn't feel anything, but then, he didn't have any talent for sensory ninjutsu. "What are you talking about?" he whimpered. "Who's coming?!"

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sas…!"

A lance of concentrated lightning chakra pierced the door and the jounin's stomach in an instant. The man gagged while bashing against the wall behind him. "Wha…?!" The door splintered when an electrically-charged Sasuke threw his shoulder against it, lunging for his pegged prey. His wicked blade was brandished, crimson with the blood of Bui. The jounin's breath caught in his throat when that cold steel swung at him. "Wait!"

Waiting was for the weak, and the weak had no place in this world. With his sternum separated by a diagonal cut, he fell on the floor in a bloody mess. The sight and ruthlessness of it made Karin quiver. She had slaughtered many in Orochimaru's name, but the way Sasuke cut down this defenseless man was just chilling. Seeing his silhouette in the gloom made her heart pound.

The red sword swept through the air, sending a thick splatter of blood across the walls before easing back into its sheath. For Karin, this was a good sign; with his weapon holstered, that meant that it was probable that he would not kill her, as she recently feared. Even so, when he turned to her, his Sharingan glowing ominously in the dark, she cowered against the back wall of her chamber. "Sasuke…" His name came from her in a terrified breath. "Why are you…?"

"Where is the key?"

Karin stuttered. So he was there to liberate her! She felt her heart flutter in excitement! He'd come to whisk her away, and _without_ Suigetsu this time! Was all forgiven? Was it possible that Sasuke regretted almost killing her, and that they could have the future she had envisioned since first laying eyes on him during the Chuunin Exam all those years ago? She mentally gushed over the prospect, but kept her outer appearance stiff. Why didn't he just use his blade to take care of those pesky bars? Well, it was his decision, after all. He knew what he was doing…

"Top drawer," Karin said in a semi-choked breath, gesturing to the desk.

Sasuke glanced over at the table and moved to extract the ring of keys. Karin swallowed noisily and felt her heart racing as he tried to fit them into the lock. It was taking far too long for her tastes, but she finally heard the _clunk_ of the lock separating. A relieved sigh left her as Sasuke eased open her jail.

"Whew, I thought I'd have to rot in here a while longer," she groaned, deciding it best not to mention her means for a possible escape. She held out her hands, and the shackles were quickly unlocked. Even more satisfying than having her freedom was being allowed to pull off the suffocating outer layer of garb all prisoners were forced to wear. Luckily – now that she was free to discard the stuffy outfit – she had been allowed to wear her normal clothes underneath, aside from her high stockings and sandals. She stretched out, praising Sasuke for being so generous, but her gratitude quickly shifted to forced scorn. "But what's the big idea? You almost _killed me_!" she snapped at the rogue Uchiha.

He did nothing but continue to stare at her.

"Do you expect me to just return under your wing?" She scoffed and turned away, arms folded and nose tilted upward in contempt. "I don't think so, Sasuke."

"I have use for you, Karin," Sasuke answered, making her peek out at him from the corner of her eye.

Again, she harrumphed at him. "Use of me? Well, we'll see if I'm obliged to do _anything_ for you." A sudden shift in attitude occurred, and she was fawning like a shy girl with a crush on him. "Unless you do something really sweet for me…" She expected him to respond, but he did not. His uncooperativeness was becoming frustrating; his vagueness was probably even worse. Scowling, she adjusted her glasses. If she wanted to find out what his new plan was, she supposed she had no choice but to follow him. "We should go before more guards…" Her march towards the exit came to a halt when Sasuke stepped in front of her, their bodies almost flush. Gasping, her heart throbbing, she stepped back to increase their proximity. It was the first time he voluntarily came into such close contact with her. "Sasuke, what are you… _mmph?!_"

Just what was happening? Why had Sasuke – colder than an iceberg, more ruthless than a desert – pressed his mouth against hers in such a passionate kiss? Was that his tongue demanding entrance to her still-pursed lips? How could she refuse him as he shoved her up against the cold wall of her cell?

She moaned into his mouth, her hands caressing his rain-soaked form. Though his chakra was about as warm as the Iron Country in winter time, his body felt so warm. She matched the steps of his tongue with her own, slipping into the hotness of his mouth. The fireballs he often spat had left the orifice tasting of charcoal, but it was surprisingly pleasant. After far too long of yearning for him, he came for her at the most unexpected time with a show of his adoration.

When he left her mouth, a thin trail of spit breaking between their slightly-outstretched tongues, she whimpered and made an attempt to reseal their lips. "Sasuke," she breathed lustfully, wanting to know his mouth again. "Please!"

He almost looked like a smirk would escape him as he held her at bay, watching as she stretched her neck in a desperate try to kiss him again. He pulled her forward a few steps, separating her back from the wall. She just barely noticed that his hands were on her luscious hips, his fingertips touching the top of her ass. When their eyes met, he gave her just one simple order: "Turn around."

Simple to say, harder to do. Karin felt that ominous feeling return to her gut. "Wh-what?"

"Turn around," Sasuke repeated, this time with an insistent nudge from his hand. When she refused to comply right away, his stare became harsh. "_Now_."

Gulping, Karin obeyed. She rotated slowly, staring at the colorless wall when she faced it, feeling Sasuke's eyes on her back. Nothing happened for a time, and then she felt the stab through her stomach, making her jerk violently with a retching cough.

At first, she had believed that Sasuke had impaled her with his sword, but soon discovered that it was her own anxiety that cause such discomfort when she heard Sasuke shift. It sounded like something fell, and she felt an urge to turn around, but something inside held her fast, preventing her from turning around. "Sasuke?" Her voice wavered and she dared to turn her head. In that moment, she was pushed forward, bent over at the waist to brace against the wall with her arms. Sasuke's chest pressed against her back, their bodies perfectly flush. The feeling made her utter a whine that she felt was a bit undignified, but uncontrollable. "What are you doing?" she gasped out, her breathing becoming erratic in this abrupt situation.

Sasuke allowed his fingers to answer for him as they took a straight course for the button and zipper of her high shorts. Before she could even give an opinion on his endeavor to mess with her attire, they were shoved down to reveal that she chose to go commando every day. Sasuke wasn't too surprised, as her shorts were pretty low without any indication of underwear worn underneath.

Unlike him, Karin was nothing if not shocked. She had felt something before, but the separation of her shorts did not allow her to confirm anything. Now she thought that his sword was repositioned to lie against the crack of her ass. Well, at least that was what she chose to think at first until the object pulsed violently with life. So it was his trousers that she heard dropping earlier.

"Why?" she blurted out, unable to conceive anything else to ask at such a time.

"I have great plans for you, Karin," he purred in her ear in a way that made her shiver delightfully. Though she had silently wished against it, her shorts dropped down until they were at her bare feet. At his foot's command, she was forced to step out of the discarded clothing to better spread herself when his roaming fingers slipped down her belly to trek through the strip of short, red curls. She had literally beaten the last man to even consider touching her in such a way to death, but under Sasuke's graceful and possessive fingertips, she felt herself locked in place as surely as she would have within a genjutsu.

She cringed when he touched her sex, finding her to be unprepared for what was to come next. It was a lot to take in all at once, he mused. Despite her body's lack of readiness, Sasuke chuckled. "I thought you'd be more ready for me," he told her, his voice as smooth as a razor cutting flesh.

Karin didn't know how to respond. It should have been expected that she didn't automatically give _that_ reaction to his touch, as she wasn't some loose floozy. But then, the way he was acting, so full of passion and desire against his normal aloofness, it of course ignited the spark that began the roaring flame of lust in her loins. True, there was probably something sinister behind it all, but right now, his fingers were more than eager to erase such uncertainties from thought.

His fingertips rolled against her hidden pearl in a fluid rhythm, coaxing it with friendly caresses that made her entire body convulse and react. With a constant streak of moans and whimpers passing from her throat and lips, her body began to receive these caresses with more enthusiasm. His middle finger swept down, discovering that her labia had started to grow moist while blossoming like a flower. Moving away from her clitoris as it began to swell with frantic blood circulation at her pelvis, he focused his attention on the pink folds of her pussy. He carefully massaged each petal to elicit louder moans from the Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, _ughn!_ Stop!" Karin gasped, jerking fiercely when a digit thrust through her folds to invade the tight recesses of her vagina. Through her objections, her arousal persevered and spoke honestly for her. It was a tight fit, but Sasuke eventually wedged a second finger into her to stretch out her passage. He crisscrossed his fingers several times before extracting them, saturated with her sticky nectar. If he were to be honest, he was surprised at how quickly she had become wet for him, though he did not visibly show his feelings. As long as she was ready…

Karin panted and was somewhat relieved when those taunting fingers left her channel, though her pussy throbbed and ached for his continued touch. She slumped forward until her sweat-slick brow was resting against her forearms. Her wild, red hair fell as a veil over either side of her face. She felt like she was going to lose it if he had continued to molest her. She had been devoid of a man's touch – due to her fiery temper and high standards – and to now have the man she idolized caressing her delicate folds.

She felt him shift, his chest coming away from lining her back. "_Un…_" She cringed when those two, soiled fingers pressed against her mouth; she closed her lips and refused to do otherwise.

"Open your mouth, Karin," she heard him breathe in her ear. The other hand at her hips tightened its grip threateningly. "_Do it_." It wouldn't take more than unsheathing his deadly blade to change her tune of defiance.

Slowly, her lips loosened, her jaw drooping slightly, and the two fingers slipped in to probe her orifice. The pungent tang of her own essence was smoothed over her tongue, and though she often grimaced at the very idea of tasting herself – or anyone else for that matter – she found something strangely and _very_ erotic about it in these circumstances. Her crimson eyes shut behind her glasses when she moaned, urging his fingers deeper into her mouth, carefully cleaning her fluids off of him with a gently-licking tongue. With a bit of embarrassment, she swallowed the flavor.

Yes… there was the submission he wanted. Sasuke's head tilted downward slightly, his bangs obscuring his cold gaze as his Sharingan fell upon her backside cradling the underside of his swollen member. Slowly, he brought his fingers from her suckling mouth so he had the use of both hands: one on Karin's waist, the other gripping his cock. He took a step back to adjust and line himself up with her snatch.

She had expected this, but she still felt a little overwhelmed when the blunt head pressed against her soaking labia. "Wait," she exhaled sharply. She jutted when more pressure was applied to her opening. "Wait, Sasuke! _Ah~!_" The tip slipped through, her nether lips parting around the following girth as they never had before. She tried to pull away to gather herself, but Sasuke's hands felt stronger than the shackled that had restrained her earlier. Uncontrollable spasms made her tremble underneath him.

Sasuke gave no sounds above a grunt as he worked his seven-inch member into his _Taka_ partner. She may have been wet for him, but she hadn't taken in a man for quite some time, and he was a bit larger than average. Back and forth, he rocked his hips in subtle movements that had Karin weak in the knees. Her juices – now flowing more freely than before – ran down his thick shaft, oozing into his pubic hair and down his testicles.

With one more, rather forceful thrust, Sasuke buried the entirety of his erection into her body, generating a cry of pained pleasure from the Uzumaki as she threw her head back, her cheeks pink with arousal. "_Ah,_ Sasuke!" That single thrust had him ramming against her cervical wall, teasing the narrow passage to her womb. She slumped against the wall, curling his fingers to ball her hands into tight fists. Her knees buckled violently before her legs parted a bit more to distribute her weight better while also accommodating the size of his thick cock.

Sasuke situated himself for optimum leverage. He withdrew slowly and could feel the anxiety in the muscle spasms of the girl beneath him. All at once, before even extracting himself halfway, he jabbed right back into her, making her scream her gratification from taking him all the way inside of her. Her muscles gripped him tightly, convulsing erratically in a delicious massage.

When his hips began to thrust smoothly, Karin stopped breathing deeply. Her chest expanded only with little hiccups of breath. She felt like jell-o underneath the gyration of his hips. Her supple ass cushioned the impact of his crotch when his thrusts became quicker and more violent. A hand came up to steady her specs on the bridge of her nose when they began to slide from the jerking motions. "Not, _uhn!_ Not so hard! Please, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't oblige. He continued his assault on her insides with bruising force, creating small ripples from her buttocks. At the cost of absolute control, he slid his hands up from her hips, roaming over her exposed belly, and up to the collar of her lavender uniform. Her breath hitched when the zipper was yanked down, exposing the countless bite-marks chaining across her pale flesh. With their freedom, Karin's pert tits bounced slightly with each of Sasuke's thrusts. The sides of her top were pushed away so that he could cup and molest both of mounds at once. Her light-pink nipples were hard and tender, highly receptive when Sasuke's fingers rolled and pinched them.

The added stimulation of her nipples being toyed as the only man she truly loved pounded into her from behind brought her to a crashing orgasm. She squealed when her climax dawned, her flexing walls milking his thrusting shaft. Determined to prolong her delicious, whining orgasm, Sasuke removed his left hand from her breast to finger her clitoris, vigorously stroking and rotating the sensitive nub until the redhead began to writhe. Despite how her muscles contracted to vice-like tightness, Sasuke relentlessly continued to fuck her, though it was apparent that he had to put more effort to work in and out of her.

When her orgasm rode on to a finish, she was absent of all strength, barely able to keep herself up while Sasuke pulled their hips together over and over again. For the first time since first inserting, Sasuke made a sound, exhaling huskily while dropping over her; fortunately, he supported his weight by setting a hand against the wall while wrapping an arm around her midsection. "Karin," he huffed in her ear, ruffling the strands of her hair, "you will be the first."

Her head turned towards him to gaze weakly. "What? _Uhn_… The first?" She bit her lower lip when the motion of his hips became harder, demanding.

"The first of many," he told her. He grunted and made his thrusts more pronounced than before. His swaying sac clenched with his bubbling seed. Teeth clenched tightly, and his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activating, he snarled, "The pioneer of the rebirth of the Uchiha clan!"

Karin gasped when she felt a discharge of warmth jet into her womb. She hadn't even suspected that he was close to a release; he gave no indication that he was even enjoying himself! Sasuke groaned while holding their groins tight together, giving only meager thrusts to aid in the ejaculation. His semen spread its warmth throughout the conception chamber, and as a sensory ninja, Karin could detect that the essence now pooling within her was laced with chakra, an uncommon method that defended against anti-pregnancy jutsu and seals. Was that his intention? To impregnate her?

The thought would've worried Karin had she not been so exhausted. Sasuke remained embedded within her depths a while longer, ensuring that not even a droplet of his precious seed would escape her, and then slipped from her quivering snatch. With nothing but her weak arms supporting her, she willingly let her knees fold inward so that she could fall on the ground and recover from Sasuke's sudden advancement on her. Behind her, she could hear him pulling up his pants and making himself presentable again. She figured she should do the same, try to maintain some pride as he was.

"_Ahem_, Sasuke…" She elegantly fixed her glasses, trying to keep her cool. Her eyes stayed shut. "That… _This_ does not let you off the hook. It'll take more than that to make up…"

**_Clunk!_**

Karin's eyes suddenly flashed open, and she looked over at the cell door just as Sasuke locked it from the outside. Frantically, forgetting that all of her lady parts were on display, she rushed to the bars, eyes wide and fearful. "S-Sasuke! What are you doing?!"

The Uchiha's eyes lifted to her, cold and dark. "I will not be leaving Konoha just yet," he told her. The keys were securely deposited back in their drawer. His back was turned to the panicked Uzumaki as he sauntered for the exit. "For now, it would be best for you just to remain here."

Karin's eyes glared violently as she grasped the bars. "Let me out of here, Sasuke!" she barked, but he did not show any signs of giving into her request.

Before he left, however, he took pause to look back at her with that prideful smirk. She did not understand the reason for it until he lifted her portrait of himself. Her throat clenched. All of her lock-picks! "I'll be back for you in a little while," he promised her. "Until then, I'll hold onto this." The portrait and all of its hidden tools were safely tucked away in his shirt.

"Sasuke," Karin fumed, her fists tightening. He coldly turned away. Beads of nervous sweat rolled down her face. "Sasuke!"

Without another word to the girl he had just seeded, Sasuke took his leave. Behind him, he heard the explosive woman screaming at him. Let her tire out her scorn while he went on with his quest. Women from all nations; no longer would Konoha be the only home for his great bloodline, but its rebirth would begin in the Leaf.

He stepped out into the rain. Ah, what a beautiful night. Karin may have been the first, but there was another woman currently residing in Konoha who he had plans for.

A reputable jounin kunoichi who could not take part in the war due to personal matters. She would be next…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rain**

Would this gloomy downpour ever come to an end? Kurenai stared longingly out the window of her apartment. With the Fourth Great Shinobi War taking place miles away, she felt so alone, even with her newborn daughter napping in the cradle behind her. Her scarlet eyes fell on the puddles of the empty roads. This did not look like Konoha. It looked more like a dead Village without the lively bunch of young ninjas bustling through the streets. Kiba and Akamaru never cared what the weather had in store; rain or shine, they'd be outside and scouring for something to do. Shino could be found searching for insects that usually came out during this moist weather while Hinata just enjoyed the erratic pitter-patter of the raindrops. Now, those who she once viewed almost as her own children had gone off to fight a war they should never have been a part of. Thankfully, at least, her almost-nephew and his adorable group were not old enough to be sent to fight and possibly die.

Kurenai sighed and swiftly turned away from the window. The feeling in her gut; a too-terribly familiar feeling made her want to forget. There was enough sorrow to be found in Konoha lately, and she did not want more terrible news of its honorable ninjas dying. Somehow, she would just have to preoccupy herself from the travesties going on in this world. If only Asuma were there… But he was not. He had been taken away far too soon and left only Shikamaru to watch over her and her child. But even _he_ was not here now.

From her baby's room, she stalked the rooms of her apartment like a mournful wraith, stuck in this mortal plane with unfinished business. Her silk pink nightgown flowed delicately with each of her smooth steps. Without even realizing it, she had stepped into her kitchen. So well-kept with a bottle of her favorite wine sitting on the ledge above the sink. No alcohol, she mused with a slight quirk of her lips; not until her baby girl was weaned from the breast.

**_Thud!_**

She jumped at the sound of something crashing against a windowpane in the other room: her daughter's room! Quicker than she had moved in the nine-months of pregnancy, she rushed to her baby to make sure that danger was not upon her. When she was at the doorframe, her frantic gaze went to the cradle to assure her that the infant was still soundly dozing. She exhaled heavily with relief upon laying eyes on the sleeping form.

Attention then shifted to the window to see just what had clunked against it. "_Kaw!_" Kurenai was quite surprised to see the crow on the windowsill, its talons gripping the edge powerfully. Its head bobbed slightly, but it was strangely, if not eerily keeping focus on the mother on the other side of the glass. However, all too quickly, its head turned to the baby. "_Kaw!_" It flourished its wings madly and began to tap on the glass with its beak, as if trying to break through to get to the infant.

Odd behavior or not, Kurenai did not want this wretched bird pestering the baby. And the vibe she got from its presence did not sit well with her. A simple use of a basic genjutsu would be enough to scare this bird halfway to the Sand Village. There was a flash that caught the bird's attention, but even then, it did not lose its roost. Only after staring Kurenai directly in the eye did it finally and casually take wing, slowly flapping off into the rain until it was out of sight.

Kurenai did not take the bird's presence lightly. A normal crow would've probably fled upon her appearance; such a bright genjutsu would've had it flying off before it even realized its wings had spread. Her supple, red lips tightened slightly. For a while longer, she stood in the room and could not help wandering over to the crib to stare down at her precious child. Gingerly, she reached down to brush her fingertips against the short, fine hairs atop the girl's head. Those beady eyes peeked open ever so slightly, and Kurenai could've sworn with pride that she was looking up at her mother before going back to slumber.

After a while longer of gazing at Asuma's legacy, Kurenai finally pulled away. It was getting late, and it would not do for her to stay up and mope during this gloomy day. As a single mother, sleep was a precious commodity that she should not pass up when the opportunity presented itself. She gave a slight yawn when she gave some thought to just how little sleep she had been allowed lately. Slipping her fingers through her bouncing hair, she made her way to her bedroom, just down the hall from her baby. The white door was eased open.

Never in a hundred – if not a million – years did she expect to find none other than Uchiha Sasuke standing in the center of her room. Her eyes went wide, and she felt frozen in time as he stared at her, his eyes bearing an odd design. Was that the Sharingan? She'd never seen such a vibrant variation of it before.

"Hello… Kurenai-sensei." His mouth was curved at one side in an ironic smirk. At his side, his right hand hung loosely; the other hand had reached back to grasp the hilt of his wicked sword. It had already tasted blood this night, but its hunger had yet to be slaked.

Kurenai slid a foot back. She was a high-ranked jounin, but there were factors that put her at a severe disadvantage when facing the rouge Uchiha. He had taken out Danzo and survived a head-on battle with the ruthless Raikage. Kurenai, on the other hand, had been out of practice for nine months and was hardly prepared for a life-or-death fight inside of her bedroom. Her baby was just down the hall, and if this fight escalated, she would be put at risk.

The sword came out swiftly, and she instantly acted on impulse, setting a quick binding genjutsu on Sasuke. Before he could move, he found himself bound by roots slithering up through the floor beneath him. An easy enough genjutsu for him to handle, but this was an endeavor of Kurenai's that was meant only to stall him. She bolted down the hall and stepped into her daughter's room. For the second time, she found herself stunned by who was standing in front of her.

Sarutobi Asuma stood at his baby girl's side, gazing down at her with tears in his eyes. He turned away from her slowly to smile at Kurenai. "Kurenai… she's beautiful," he whispered.

This was a truly unforgiveable act from Sasuke, to make her believe for a second that her beloved Asuma was there, able to see the beautiful gift they had made together. Fighting the urge to stare at his image a moment longer, she rushed to the cradle and took her daughter into her arms; Asuma made no attempts to stop her.

Flee… Where would she go? Were there any ninja nearby or in the Village _at all_ who could defend against Sasuke? She didn't care. Right now, she just had to get out of the house. Why wasn't he upon her yet? The genjutsu she had cast on him wasn't strong enough to contain someone of his caliber for long. Itachi – who had been defeated by his younger brother – made short work of her genjutsu, and that was three years ago.

The latches of her front door were switched open hastily. Still no sign of Sasuke. There was still a chance…

When the door was opened, that chance became nonexistent. Sasuke had been waiting for her, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan piercing her eyes from behind his dripping, black bangs. Unlike his countenance in the bedroom, he was utterly stone-faced with murderous intent in his eyes. Was this really what had become of the little boy that had most girls swooning? Clumsily, she backed up when he invited himself in. Holding her silent daughter protectively to her chest, Kurenai seethed and tried to think of a way out of this.

"Leave my daughter alone." It came from her mouth involuntarily, the natural instinct of a protective mother. Her eyes hardened in determination, promising far worse of a fight if he so much as considered hurting her. She would willingly bow her head to his blade, so long as her child was left unharmed.

Sasuke seemed almost entertained by her request. He eased forward, the door closing softly behind him. "Your daughter," he mumbled with little amusement. His eyes gleamed. "She never left the room, Kurenai-sensei."

Puzzled by his statement, Kurenai looked at the bundle in her arms. "_Kaw!_" She gasped when she discovered that what she held was that wretched crow, a trademark technique of Itachi's that Sasuke chose to inherit and employ. The bird looked directly at her, and at this close range, the pattern of the Sharingan could be seen in its eye. Before she could counter it, its influence changed the flow of her chakra and took hold of her senses.

Far too quickly, she was under Sasuke's limited control, though she still knew herself.

"What… is this?" she wheezed. It felt like her entire body was locked in place, but had mobility. The crow burst into a flurry of soothing feathers that vanished before touching the floor. Both of her hands slowly fell to her sides, useless against Sasuke now.

She was his, Sasuke knew; not of her own volition, though she wasn't aware of that. She had fallen victim to his mesmerizing genjutsu. He had laid out a rather elaborate scheme to enter the house, but to just break in felt unworthy. It all started with the crow on the windowsill. Implemented with the powers of the revered Sharingan, it divided the power of the genjutsu between mother and child; Kurenai was too talented as a genjutsu-user to ignore a heavy dose of it all at once. However, when she caught the eye of her daughter, the rest of the illusion was passed to her with her being none the wiser. The images of Sasuke and Asuma were merely to lead her to the door to practically welcome the Uchiha into her domicile. And after receiving full contact with his illusionary prowess straight from his crow's eye, she was completely subdued.

Sasuke approached her confidently; she hardly even winced when he closed their space to an inch or two. His eyes strayed to her form, admiring how her gown clung to the engorged mounds of her chest before loosely clinging to the rest of her form down to her shins. They had always been large and supple, but after giving birth, they became swollen with milk.

Still soft, Sasuke vaguely observed when he latched his left hand onto her right breast. He felt the padding of a nursing bra underneath the thin nightgown. She winced slightly when his fingers dug into the tender mound. Her daughter had already nursed recently – which was how she fell asleep – but when Sasuke began to grope her more thoroughly, Kurenai felt moisture at her nipple that soaked into the material of her bra. These were breasts that would feed his own child, Sasuke mused, his black-and-red eyes turning upward to meet her dazed ones. "Take me to your bedroom," he ordered.

Kurenai did not move for only a moment, and then turned about. She felt so strange; she was fully aware of herself, realizing each step she took. Sasuke was the enemy and was shadowing her approach to the bedroom. His intentions for her were very clear, but something deep within compelled her to obey willfully. Only at her sleeping child's bedroom did she take pause. She looked back at Sasuke, and then carefully shut the door; she did not want the baby to wake up from… certain sounds.

Giving the daughter of Asuma and Kurenai very little concern – even if she was the probable half-sister of his own child – Sasuke went back to following Team 8's sensei to her room. Red; the curtains, rugs and bedspread were all the same color. Sasuke wasn't very much surprised, but he was hardly interested in interior design. All that mattered to him was the bed – although it was absolutely necessary – and his partner: the beautiful Yuuhi Kurenai.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Kurenai whispered, facing away from him. Her eyes were trained on the bed.

She heard a sound behind her that she was sure was a chuckle. With eyes glossed with sudden lust and red lips parted with a slight pant, she looked back at Sasuke. He continued to stare at her, pointedly refusing to answer for the moment. Then the zipper of his shirt came down slowly. As his chest and abdomen were slowly revealed, Kurenai felt short of breath. His top peeled away and plopped wetly on her floor. When he spoke, her eyes went to his, "To destroy Konoha. Kurenai, you should be able to understand this – if only a little – after Asuma was killed."

The mention of her late lover dealt less of a blow than she believed it would've. After sharing this bedroom only with him all these years, she thought she would've been more mournful of letting another share such intimacy with her. It was the Sharingan's influence that numbed those feelings of sorrow so that desire reigned within her heart, desire for him. Her body ached for him as it hadn't for so long. Even her light, breezy attire felt stifling; the thin straps of her nightdress were carefully slid over her shoulders. Sasuke regarded the pink silk as it fell about her feet in a smooth mess, and then his eyes slowly trekked up her long legs to appreciate the way her white panties clung to her form to offer little to the imagination. Her stomach had lost its tightness due to bearing a child, but there was hardly any real flab; she remained gorgeous. Her breasts, tucked and cradled by her maternal bra, were glorious globes that he could not wait to unveil and admire in their full, naked glory. Then he studied her face, pleased to see that she hadn't lost the manipulation of his eyes' illusion, and that it only made her beauty far more prominent. The woman of all the boys' fantasies, and Sasuke would claim her as his own.

He would not hesitate to have her. He stepped swiftly to her, hungry to know her. Breath was stolen from her lungs when he took her lips, so sure and demanding, so unlike Asuma's surprisingly tender kisses. Sasuke let Kurenai know that he wanted her, and wanted her on the bed _now_. Rather than have her take lead, Sasuke slipped away from her and practically threw her on her queen-size bed. Breathless and flushed, she crawled back, lust-filled eyes stuck on his sleek form as he stalked forward. His weapon was shed before anything else, set atop her dresser drawer.

He stopped at the edge of the bed, giving Kurenai a pause of breath. Oh, the anticipation in her beautiful eyes; he could almost mistake her for the dolts who pined for him in his younger years, but she had more class, more poise. _She_… was so much more. Karin may have been his first target, but Yuuhi Kurenai would be the first _woman_.

The purple twine acting as support for his trousers came undone and fell to the floor with a soft thump. After kicking off his sandals and shin guards, his pants were gradually descended, delicately pulled over his rigid organ. He heard Kurenai's breath hitch when he proudly displayed his swollen member. It throbbed in metrical fashion, in time with his accelerated heart rate. Pre-cum had gathered at the tip, smeared across the smooth surface from the dropping pants.

Kurenai exhaled shakily when his hand encircled the base and gave himself a slow stroke. "Sasuke," she gasped out desperately. Heat circulated through the core of her groin. She'd not been intimate for so long, and now, with the unwavering persuasion of the Mangekyou Sharingan, that longing for a lover's companionship came at her all at once; to be left yearning was becoming far too much for her to bear. "Please…"

He smirked. To easily break such a skilled genjutsu jounin; that was the power of the Uchiha. Though as entertaining as it was to see her writhe with need and frustration, he would not deny his own desire for her. Few would not lust after Yuuhi Kurenai, and her talent with genjutsu was worthy enough to pass into the Uchiha clan.

With the sleek agility of a cat, he crawled onto the mattress to join his target. His cock throbbed more eagerly as he neared her. Her legs parted to accommodate him as he brought himself over her, his eyes burning into her, feeding the wildfire of passion between them. A hand went to the back of his head to pull him down to crush their lips together. Hers were so supple and smooth, vaguely tasting of her cherry-flavored lip-gloss. Her tongue treaded across the line of his mouth, yearning for passage that he allowed. Ash and cherry flavors clashed as the slippery muscles mingled.

He felt the heavenly-soft twin mounds flattening against his chest, but the restraint of a bra would not do. He ended the kiss abruptly to look down and watch his swift and powerful fist rip the cups away from her glorious chest. A sound of shock and embarrassment left her throat, but she made no effort to hide herself from him. She should _not_ wish to hide this body, Sasuke thought as he observed her nipples: taut, dark-brown, a little moist from lactation. The right breast was cradled in Sasuke's palm and bounced experimentally; such weight, even after feeding the child. He slid his thumb to the hardened summit of the tit, lightly petting the nipple or delicately tracing the areola. Biting her lower lip, Kurenai watched as he innocently played with her breast. Teasing was fine, but her body was begging for him to do more.

Either he sensed her urgency and wanted to be merciful, or he could not hold back any longer himself; whatever the case, he finally dipped his head down to caress the brown circle with the tip of his tongue before encasing it entirely with his hot mouth. She immediately responded by arching her back with a grateful whine, her fingers entwining in his raven locks, still a bit saturated from the downpour. Her nipple was still tender from her newborn's recent feeding, so Sasuke's swirling tongue tickled delightfully.

He suckled firmly, but at a slow rhythm. Eventually, as his tongue slathered the nipple, he detected the sweet taste of her breast milk. He nursed on the supplied treat, drinking it down as it filled his mouth. Hungrily, he supped up the infant's leftovers until the engorged ducts ran dry. Even then, he continued to toy with the tit, nibbling and sucking to draw more moans from Team 8's sensei. He pulled at the taut peak, stretching the globe until its weight fell from the suction of his orifice with a loud pop. Kurenai whimpered at the feeling and was treated to similar conduct for her other breast. Again, he drained the surplus of mother's milk while groping the abandoned mound, massaging it and tweaking the nipple.

When he finally rose from her bosom, exhaling while wiping the back of his forearm across his lips, he locked eyes with her. Without taking his sights from her beautiful face, his right hand reached down to her underwear to fiercely tear it down to her knees; it was left up to her to bring her left leg up and out of her panties. Her thighs spread for him as he settled in. He took his eyes away only to inspect her readiness for him. That wickedly cool smirk returned when he set his hand against the cleft of her sex, testing her arousal with his petting digits. Her breath shook, barely able to utter his name pleadingly. The dark hair had been neatly managed, which he found somewhat surprising; with her lover gone, it must've actually just been her own preference to keep her pubic hair cut.

"You want me… Kurenai-sensei." He spoke it as a matter of fact, finding all the proof he needed clinging to his fingers when he brought his hand away from her vagina to surround his cock. Kurenai only nodded and awaited their union impatiently.

He pierced her fully with one, easy thrust guided by his fist. Kurenai moaned noisily as she wrapped around his impaling shaft. He held his control to make the insertion nice and slow, relishing the feeling of her slick entrance enveloping him with undulating walls. Gritting his teeth with a deep growl, he pushed in until he was bumping her cervix, which was still a bit tender after childbirth. The passage of a child had loosened her considerably – even after three weeks – but it did not take away the astounding sensation of burying himself up to the hilt within her. He grumbled something about how good she felt around him, but she could not pick up the precise words; not that it mattered what he said anyway while she was still intoxicated by the unparalleled powers of the Uchiha.

His hips stayed motionless when tucked against hers, the dark hair of their pelvis mingling. Kurenai breathed in unreserved fashion, anticipating the pleasure that was promised to her. Her nipples tingled when he put a hand to her left breast to knead it. Again, he could not help marveling at how utterly soft it was, so shapely and full without sag or medical augmentation. He jostled the mound affectionately before kissing it, not on the nipple, but near the top, where his lips could reach without bending his neck too uncomfortably, and then he kissed her lips; she received him passionately, wordlessly declaring that she was his for the moment, the coveted sensei of Team 8.

Their lips disconnected when Kurenai drew her face back, though their tongues remained extended towards one another until the linking spit broke into her mouth. She shivered under his stare, as cold as the arctic, though an inferno raged beyond the wall of ice, an inferno of rage, hatred, and passion. It would be frightening if she did not desire him so badly. She whimpered his name, so soft and delicate. "I need…"

"_This?_" Sasuke finished for her with a sardonic smirk and a pronounced thrust that had her gasping and nodding. For all of his reserves, it was hard to resist her. Again, his lips mashed against hers, but this time, his body began to rock against her. Her breasts were squashed against his chest when he settled his weight upon her. The distinctive hardness of her nipples poked deliciously against him, but he would wait before tending to them again. For right now, he wished to feast on her mouth.

Slow; his thrusts started slow, easing in and out of her quivering snatch so that she could remember what it was like to take a man inside of her. Her vagina covered his shaft in slickening juices that helped the smoothness of insertion. Soon, his tempo began to increase, and a variation of hip movement was employed. He rotated against her after fully embedding himself, grinding his crotch against her swollen, vulnerable clit. She hissed in response to the feeling, so much more delightful than those lonely nights when she would caress herself and try to remember how Asuma made her feel.

She kept thinking of him, yet her desire stayed on the Uchiha now above her, pecking the side of her neck with kisses and nips that had her trembling. His hand greedily squeezed in between their bodies to go to her bosom, pinching and pulling as best as he could at her nipple. The pleasure was extraordinary; Kurenai could not remember the last time she felt so elated. Her painted fingernails went to Sasuke's back and raked over his fair skin to leave red marks that he would proudly carry for a few days. The pain mixing with the pleasure of dominating her excited him, hurrying the pace of his otherwise kempt thrusts.

"_Ah! Sasuke!_" Kurenai's legs drew up and came around his waist. Her feet locked together at his taut backside, helping him to push deeper into her. She curled her hips to meet the viciousness of his thrusts and help their joined pleasure. She felt the passionate blaze in her loins swell every time he plunged into her, every time he twisted her nipple or bit on her neck.

The headboard of her bed banged rhythmically against the wall, its frame creaking as Sasuke began to pound her more mercilessly into the mattress. It became a chore for her to match the passion of his brutal hips and soon just left it up to him to keep the pace, which he did very well. Her big toes stretched out involuntarily from the feeling of his shaft driving in and out of her like a piston. The sounds of pleasure he made underneath her quirking moans sounded like the deep growl of a roused beast against the side of her throat. The reverberating feeling made her shiver, particularly when she felt it more directly when his mouth clamped onto her collarbone.

Skin broke between his clenching teeth, causing her to hiss in pain that was quickly overridden with the unrelenting pleasure of his thick cock digging into her. To help her forget about the wound he just inflicted on her and now licked leisurely, the hand massaging her breast crept down to toy with her clit. He caressed and pinched the small, receptive nub beneath her black hair. Once, he slid his middle finger down to wedge into her vagina, which created some discomfort to her until he reached in deep enough to stimulate her G-spot. She responded with sharp whimpers and whined until she implored him to stop; he obeyed, but only because he was nearing his peak and had to concentrate on holding it off for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, with such a beauty underneath him, it was difficult. He was known for self-restraint, but when he picked himself up off of her as saw her gorgeous features in the throes of passion while her tits dithered in time with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more forceful. "I'm going to cum, Kurenai-sensei," he informed her, doing well at masking his exhaustion and impending release with authority. He waited until her half-lidded, hypnotically-beautiful gaze was upon him. His smirk creased his face wickedly. "_Where_… do you want it?"

What a thing to ask, but Kurenai – who usually left that up to Asuma – responded breathlessly. "Inside. Please, Sasuke-kun. Inside of me."

His mask faltered when she begged him while her walls clenched at him, ready to accept his discharge. The smirk came down in a strained snarl, his eyes screwing shut as he made several more desperate thrusts against her. Just a little longer, but he could not manage it. His control was lost with a sharp and heavy breath. The tension of his testicles unraveled and sprung forth to spread inside of Kurenai's gripping snatch. Once again, chakra enhanced the flow of semen, though he found it unlikely that she would wind up pregnant. She had just given birth, after all, and was breastfeeding; her hormones had changed and made her less receptive to pregnancy.

All the same, his semen flowed into her body, driven with his chakra. Whether or not she wound up pregnant did not matter to him; he would just show up at some other time to invite her as his bedfellow, again and again until she was with his child. Kurenai relished the feeling of his essence splashing into her uterus, warming her and setting her senses on alert like electricity. Her breathing sped up when the pleasure at the pit of her stomach threatened to explode.

Sasuke grunted in time with the discharges, rocking his hips and thumbing her clitoris, the final efforts that brought her to a screaming end. All at once, he felt her explode around him, her orgasm announced with a cry of unrestrained ecstasy that rang in his ears and echoed through her home. The passage he had been working came tight around him and milked his shaft of every droplet of his seed. Sasuke's whole body shuddered with the furiousness of her climax gripping at him. "_Ack_, Kurenai!" His nails left deep depressions in her hips from where he held her to keep their hips cemented. Their moans overlapped until, after he finished feeding her uterus his essence, he fell upon her, their sweat-slick bodies convulsing against each other as they tried to steady their breaths. Just once, Sasuke came up, hovered over her to stare deeply into her eyes with his Sharingan, and then kissed her deeply, exchanging saliva one more time before he slid down to lay his head on her soft breast.

Kurenai rested a hand over her brow as she stared up at the ceiling. She was unsure of what she should be feeling at this moment. The sex had been great, yet, deep in her heart, with arousal's fog receded to clarity, she knew Sasuke to be a villain. Why, then, had she felt it so necessary to lie with him in bed? Even now, she refused to throw him from her body and attempt to neutralize him.

"Sasuke…" She would speak to him; perhaps that would alert her as to why she could not bring herself to harm him. Her arms tightened around him, but only to discover that he was missing! At once, she sat up. All trace of the Uchiha had been erased. And she was in her nightgown again, fully dressed underneath as well! She would've believed that it had been a dream had she not noticed that her panties were considerably moist with a white substance pouring from her snatch.

Just what was happening?

It was then that her ears picked up the sound of her wailing daughter. Before figuring out what had happened, she must tend to her child. Afterward, she would alert the remaining Anbu in the Village of what had happened.

Uchiha Sasuke was in the Leaf!

Grunting, Sasuke fell against the side of the alleyway, clutching at his eyes. They hurt. The rain rushing over him was not helping as he tried to focus on the constantly rippling puddles. He had just recently had his brother's eyes implanted and had spent several days recovering from the surgery. To use them so often at a time; it was risky and had severe drawbacks. The chakra-usage, as well, left him weak. Twice in less than two hours, he had spent a good portion of his chakra to sow his seed in two women, one of which might've been pointless in any case, but he still found it appropriate, since there was still that small chance that she would be impregnated.

"Damn it," he growled, his vision blurring from weakness. He was not used to using the _Tsukuyomi_ as his brother was, but it was necessary to make a clean escape from the jounin. What seemed like a second to her was more than enough time for him to dress himself and her and head out to recover from their romp. She'd be confused, and maybe the fact that she was dressed might throw her off his trail and make her believe that she'd only dreamed their encounter, unlikely as that scenario was. No doubt he'd receive some pursuers, but he'd take care of them, one way or another…

For now, he needed to recover.

For now, he needed Karin…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authority**

**Warning: Rape and Violence Elements**

"Dammit, Sasuke!" Karin fumed angrily at the crude image of Sasuke she had etched into the wall of her prison with her hidden blade, a sad replacement for the portrait he had relieved her of. She could have tried to saw away at the bars of her cell with the grated knife, but it would be wasted effort after Sasuke said that he'd be back for her. Trusting him was a great risk, but somehow, she found it too hard not to follow his orders. That was probably what made her situation even _more_ annoying, that he could treat her so poorly, and she'd _still_ obey him. She would blame it on the charm of his Sharingan, but being the sensory-type that she was, it was hard to believe that her will could be so easily broken by such a cheap trick. "First you take me out of Orochimaru's hideout with promises to take me with you wherever you go! _Then_ you try to kill me! _Then_ you come here and have your way with me! _Now_ you leave me in the jail to rot?! _Argh!_" Flames of fury roared around her when she made a straight jab at her drawing's face that came up an inch short of contact. Once again, she could not bring herself to harm even a quick sketching that hardly resembled the depraved Uchiha. "_Uwah~!_ But he's still _so~ cool~!_"

She fawned and cuddled against the image of Sasuke, purring his name. The seed he had deposited in her belly kept her warm, and she knew that it was very probable that she would bear his child in nine months' time. Somehow, she didn't feel too concerned with it. A small Uchiha running around with the Uzumaki clan's trademark red hair seemed appealing to her, a bit of the deranged man that would always love her unconditionally. She swooned at the notion.

"But why the hell didn't you take me with you?!" she raged, wanting to punch the Sasuke in front of her square in the face. Despite it all, she could not bring herself to do it. Her fist quaked with fury.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the door was thrown open. She was on her feet and backed against the wall in a trice, prepared to defend herself with her small blade should it be an enemy. Instead, who she saw made her face light up with excitement. "Sasuke!" He really had returned! Just like he promised! She threw herself against the bars. "I knew you'd come back! I…" She cut herself short when she noticed the condition he was in. Though he was not wounded, he appeared exhausted, almost like how he was after their confrontation with the Eight-Tails jinchuuriki. His right hand covered the side of his face as he braced against the wall, huffing and puffing, trembling and hardly able to stay on his feet.

"Karin," he wheezed, cringing the spreading weakness. "I need… Recover. Nii-san's eyes… _guh!_" It was so much easier in the dark grotto Tobi had left him in. Perhaps he should've tested his eyes a bit more before heading to his own frontline. His knees buckled before giving out beneath him.

Karin frantically called to him and dropped down to be at eyelevel with him. Without thinking, she yanked her sleeve up and offered her bare arm to him through the bars of her cage. "Hurry and bite me," she insisted.

Only briefly, Sasuke stared at the teeth marks before he added a new set at her wrist. Her head was thrown back with a rapturous cry when he began to sup of her healing chakra. The prick of his teeth sinking into her skin brought such pleasure. It was the knowledge that she was proving herself useful to him with a talent he specifically picked her out for. The boy who saved her life from a giant bear all those years ago was now nursing on her to sustain his own life. It definitely was not the time for it, but she could feel her crotch warming with stirred arousal. To aggravate the electrifying heat were the memories of when Sasuke had taken her earlier.

Strength had once again returned to him, forcing out the uncertainty of weakness. With a heavy, relieved sigh, Sasuke sat back against the wall and took a moment to relax. His eyes closed, and after a while of him breathing steadily, Karin was afraid that he had fallen asleep. She considered tapping him to wake him up, if only to free her from this prison so that she could be a proper guard while he slumbered. "I thought I could go on longer," he suddenly murmured, surprising Karin by his still being conscious. His eyes barely cracked open to look at his limp hands. The fingers twitched before his left hand balled into a fist. "Perhaps two really _is_ my limit for right now."

"Two what? Where did you go?"

Sasuke gave her his undivided attention. "To plant the seeds for the revival of my clan," he unabashedly replied. As Karin tried to make sense of what he just said, he brought himself to his feet. "However, you have the better chance of being pregnant; I may have to return to Konoha to make sure."

"**What?!**"

His cold expression did not change as the scarlet-haired sensor fumed like a caged dragon. Uzumakis seemed like they were a real temperamental lot, judging by her and Naruto; he had heard about the latter's mother being nicknamed the 'Hot-Blooded Habanero'. Which trait would win out in the end when Karin birthed his child: his clan's levelheaded nature or her explosive attitude?

"Are you planning some kind of harem?!" Karin sputtered angrily, beating her fists against the bars. Her cheeks burned with jealousy from the prospect of sharing her beloved Sasuke with other women and being treated as nothing more than a means to renew the Uchiha clan. She gritted her teeth and ground them together. It was the first time she really wanted to slap Sasuke himself and not some etching of him. "I'm not your… _personal whore_, Sasuke! I won't have any part of it!" Either he committed himself to her, or she would leave and try to never look back – which was an idea much easier conceived than carried out.

Before any more exclamations could be given against him, the jail was opened with a sweep of lightning. Karin felt her heart stop the moment she felt her hair frizz from the electrical currents passing next to her. The terrible memory of being impaled by a Chidori blade stung hard, as though it was passing through her chest again rather than liberating her. She staggered back as the thick beams clattered on the floor.

Sasuke panted slightly as he lowered his right arm. He was on his feet now, leaning against the wall with his left arm. Even after drinking of her healing chakra, the use of Itachi's eyes put a heavy strain on his focus. Darkness was more preferable.

After grunting, forcing himself to stand on his own, he held his hand out to Karin, who did not accept him. "Come, Karin," he said in his deceptively smooth voice. Somehow, it sounded just as fearsome as the Raikage's booming roar. Even so, the redhead stubbornly refused him, partly fearing him for what he had done and partly resenting him for what he planned to do. Sasuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his outstretched fingers tensing. "Karin…"

If he got impatient, what extremes would he go to?

"Fine," Karin declared, folding her arms pompously and escorting herself to freedom rather than accepting Sasuke's aid. It displayed a willingness to cooperate, but still retaining her independence. Her bare feet plodded over to the cabinet that held her personal effects – namely, her stockings and sandals; she would leave the bloody cloak, as it was only a reminder of Sasuke's terrible side. Her pouch of kunai, medical supplies, and tags was strapped around her waist like a belt, and she patted it like a security blanket. When she was satisfied, she wheeled about on Sasuke and glared at him, fists on her hips and torso bending forward arrogantly. "And believe me when I say that we are _through_ the moment I get the feeling it's in my best interests to do so! You can't expect me to put myself in needless danger like last time!"

It was her fault for being caught as a hostage; she should've been more mindful than that. Sasuke chose that it would be best not to bring this tidbit of fact to her attention, as she was already fuming. However, he could not bring her along with the paranoid suspicion that she may turn on him or fail to take orders when given. "Karin…" Her upset face softened at the sound of her name floating from his divine lips. She hated herself for almost swooning. The stressed Uchiha's eyes were so intense, even in his weakened state. They were not the kinder, cool eyes she had fallen for all those years ago, but they were almost as irresistible with this new passion. "I cannot take you with me…" He brought his hand up at once when Karin made an outburst. "…unless your obedience is proven."

"_Proven?_" Karin straightened her back, her lower lip pouting a little as her scarlet eyes were lost behind a vicious glare of light on her lens. A blush made her cheeks match the complexion of her hair. "I would say I've done enough after… well…" She fidgeted, thighs awkwardly rubbing together.

"You merely submitted to the moment," Sasuke pointed out, unwittingly making her feel that the passion they shared was even less romantic than she had dreamt. "What I require… is submission to the future."

Karin pursed her lips. "What do you…?" She paused the moment Sasuke's hands went to his oversized sash, lazily pulling the loops of rope before it came undone. He couldn't possibly want to go a second round, could he? At a time like this? Karin swallowed, though her throat felt as dry and as rough as sandpaper. Her voice stumbled, "Sasuke?"

"Your allegiance," he told her. Far too easily, he allowed his slacks to drop halfway, and for the first time, Karin was allowed a glimpse of his sex. He wasn't hard, but the appendage was arching, slowly pulsing to salute. His sac was contracting, testicles lifting. Interestingly enough, he had kept the black hair of his crotch managed. It took some effort to pry her scarlet eyes from the rising cock when Sasuke spoke again. "Karin, prove yourself."

A fluffy tingle ran up Karin's spine. What did he expect her to do? For the moment, she awaited some clue as to what he wanted; when he finally moved, it was to settle on the chair that the deceased guard was at the moment before his demise. The splatter of blood on the desk behind Sasuke was disregarded, but it was harder to ignore the corpse behind the desk. Karin shifted her lips. She could feel Sasuke's unwavering stare like a weight pressing down on her, an increasing gravity that bent her knees.

"Are you uncertain of your decision?"

Karin looked him over. If he was growing impatient, it certainly wasn't showing. Nervously, she slipped her fingers into her hair while the free hand cradled her bent elbow. "No," she confessed, her line of sight dropping back down to his cock. It was almost completely rigid, coming close to seven inches. She considered undressing, but she was unsure of herself. Perhaps a different approach…

She went at him slowly, as if trudging through a bog. Her eyes rested on his penis, fully erect and beading pre-cum. To think that it fit in her… Forcing herself to retain her strong-willed demeanor, she fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I'm… I'm not going to be your whore, Sasuke," she pronounced in a faltering voice, pointing audaciously at him, though he didn't flinch in the slightest. "I just… am doing this so we can head out."

Sasuke allowed her to spew her false reasoning and simply spread his bare knees further apart in a gesture to allow more room.

Curse his cool boldness, she mentally scorned. Swallowing a bit of her pride, she dropped down slowly to settle on her knees and shuffled closer to his groin. In front of her, his impressive length lied against his stomach, bobbing with frantic circulation. His nether regions were a much clearer area to his emotions than any other part. She cleared her throat awkwardly and reached for the shaft. It was warm and hard, the skin noticeably stretched thin around the tense muscle underneath. Truth be told, she'd never had this sort of interaction with a man before; it was usually just a quick romp in the sack until she was satisfied. Now she found herself on the submissive end, and it was quite thrilling.

Slowly, her fist stroked him, though her eyes lowered to inspect his scrotum. The withheld contents flexed slightly, his seed churning to prepare for ejaculation. What was she to do when that time came? Did he expect her to consume it? The mere thought of it made her gag.

"Why are you hesitating?" She looked up at him from above the rim of her specs. Sasuke was gazing down at her in idle fashion, resting his cheek on his hand. "Put it in your mouth."

Karin's breath hitched and her focus returned to the penis. It was so big. She hoped he wouldn't try to force it down her throat when she complied. She licked her lips, moved her face closer, and inhaled its scent. It smelled just like the rest of Sasuke, only it roused her hormones even more. However, on the second whiff, she could detect the _other woman_, and that was _not_ so desirable. She wanted to scold Sasuke for his philandering, but he had already made it clear that he did not care for her protests. Well, at least he wanted to take her with him; that was something to be said for how much he cared for her.

She shivered and winced with a soft whimper when she felt his hand descend on the top of her head. He did not urge her to do anything, but she now felt even more compelled. Keeping her eyes closed, she opened her mouth wide and extended her tongue. The first taste that hit her was that of pre-cum, oozing sensually over the tip of the oral muscle. Not a bad flavor, she had to admit, but she was still reluctant to do more. She lapped up the pre-cum until there was none left. Then she settled for pumping his shaft a while longer, hoping that it would feel good enough for him to forgo her mouth. However, when the hand on her head nudged slightly, she knew that it was hopeless. Farewell, oral virginity…

The head was slickened with saliva before she made her attempt. It popped through her tightly-pursed lips relatively easy, the strong tang of sex flooding her mouth. She didn't know who Kurenai was, but she was getting quite the thorough sampling of what she tasted like. The sticky, bitter taste made the Uzumaki cringe, but she carried on with the descent of her mouth over his prick. Even with his hand urging her, when the tip bumped against her uvula and threatened to rub against her throat. She gagged, her throat convulsing around him when he stabbed forward to test her gullet. Obviously, she didn't appreciate it and her body was not ready for such an intrusion.

The grip he held on her slackened a little, and she gratefully pulled up to gasp and wipe the spittle from her puckered lips. She wanted to admonish him, but hadn't the breath or nerve for it. Nevertheless, she returned her mouth to him, settling on bobbing only on what she was comfortable taking in, which was hardly three inches. Her lips dragged up and down on him while her fingers dug into his thighs for some mental fortitude. It had become less intimidating than she imagined, but it would be a long time before she was any good at it; to her discouragement, Sasuke had been relatively silent aside from a few soft groans. The head slightly petting her hair, however, did give her a feeling of accomplishment.

Sasuke wanted badly to continue, even if it meant taking himself into his own hand to stroke himself to a quicker completion than what Karin would offer. It was one of the few times he felt the primal need of lust. He would've enjoyed the sight of Karin struggling to down his load. However, even though he hadn't the ability to sense chakra like Karin did – she picked up the approaching chakra a moment after Sasuke became alert – he became aware of an enemy.

Karin was pushed from his cock to cough into her palm. Weakly, she wiped away the moisture while Sasuke hurriedly dressed. "What can you sense?" he questioned the Uzumaki while tying a bow with the purple rope around his waist.

Karin, after collecting herself, awkwardly set her glasses and concentrated a bit harder. "It's coming fast," she murmured. "It's nothing special; perhaps a chuunin or jounin." Her eyes opened to turn to Sasuke. He wasn't hurrying anymore; in fact, he was standing in place, wasting time. His odd behavior concerned his companion, making her flustered. She did not want to trade this prison in for a more guarded one! "What are we going to do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke waited a moment longer before strolling to the stairs. "Let's go," he told her. "We'll take care of this problem. One way or another, it's inevitable."

That did not reassure Karin. If the entire fleet of Konoha ninja descended upon them, Karin was very likely to be stolen away. She gulped and walked a little closer to Sasuke, almost huddling against his back. She may have been a trusted guard of Orochimaru's, but she could not boast the fighting skill that Sasuke and the snake master could. Her prowess relied in medicinal back-up and sensory techniques, not the front line. Hopefully Sasuke would keep that in mind when things heated up.

The two _Taka_ members stepped out into the rain. It had hardly let up, and the deep rumble of thunder echoed from the far distance. That was good, as it was Sasuke's trump card. He'd unleash Kirin and destroy a good portion of the village as well as his enemy if things got out of hand. Though Sasuke stopped, Karin continued onward, scurrying north to escape Konoha. When she saw that she was alone, she glared back at Sasuke. "Aren't we going to leave?"

"No," Sasuke said, gazing somberly up at the dark clouds veiling the starlit sky. "I've more business here."

Karin sulked. To sleep with more women, she mentally accused him. Why'd she have to fall for a gigolo? Whatever he was, man-whore, avenger, or something darker, she stayed. Her eyes closed in concentration before regarding Sasuke again. "It's southwest, closing in from two-hundred meters," she informed him.

Sasuke waited several more seconds before turning casually. Karin took a defensive stance, ready to flee should she become a target. The enemy leapt out from the trees, sandals splashing in the muddy puddles. A slight smirk appeared on Sasuke's lips while sizing up his female opponent. Anbu; a nostalgic taskforce from the better days when Itachi actually smiled. He stared at the cat-faced mask. "Anbu," he mused, "I thought the lot of you would be on the battlefield."

"We had anticipated something like you invading during our vulnerable moment." The gloved hand came up to remove the white mask so that her chocolate eyes could glare at Sasuke personally. "S-rank missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, by the authority of Konohagakure, you are hereby detained. If you resist," she went on, grasping the hilt of the blade strapped to her back, "I will force you into custody." Her eyes went to his accomplice. "Uzumaki Karin, you are to surrender yourself as well. If you do not comply, you will also be subdued."

"All by yourself? Heh." Sasuke found true hilarity in the threats given. He knew this purple-haired woman, having been given countless hours to read the substantial information Orochimaru had collected on reputable Konoha ninja, including Anbu. "Uzuki Yuugao, as Anbu, you should know that it takes an Uchiha to defeat an Uchiha. For you alone to stand up against me is nothing more than an insult to my clan's pride. However…" His powerful katana was slowly unsheathed, ringing as it emerged fully from its scabbard. "I will humor you and fight you nonetheless. With Itachi gone, _I_ will be the one to remind Anbu of the true splendor of the Uchiha clan and the great loss of Konoha when the Uchiha were wiped out to near-extinction."

Deftly, Yuugao withdrew her sword and held it in front of her. She had the skill to be a formidable opponent, but Sasuke would consent that to only an average ninja. She now foolishly stood up against an Uchiha with a blood-grudge. "I do not have to defeat you," she told him. She adjusted her blade to where raindrops would be split in half by the sharp edge. "I need only stall you until backup arrives."

Sasuke bent his knees slightly, his Sword of Kusanagi crossing over his body. "We shall be done long before then, Yuugao." He made the first move, crossing the distance between them in one leap and making a broad sweep with his sword. Like a cat, Yuugao swiftly avoided, ducking down low to make a quick counter with her own blade. However, having been well-trained by Orochimaru, it was an easy enough assault to dodge. Both of his feet picked up off the ground to tread lightly on the guard of her slashing weapon. She growled as she bent underneath his weight, though he did not linger for more than a second, leaping again and heading into a front flip over her head. Halfway over, he reached out with his free hand to grab the strap of her vest. She grunted when he landed and attempted to tug the entirety of her body to the floor. However, she resisted and reacted, immediately coming about when leeway was given to her and smashing the pommel of her sword into his stomach.

He cringed. It was unwise to succumb to pain for even an instant, especially when facing a hardened Anbu ninja. His feet were immediately kicked out from underneath him, and he was thrown, facedown, into the mud. His left arm was twisted up while Yuugao planted her sole at the back of his neck. With his sword trapped beneath him and his hands unable to forge any sort of seal, he was relatively powerless. Yuugao felt a sense of pride for bringing him down, but she did not let it show on her stern face. "Uchiha Sasuke… has been captured," she declared. Her attention shifted to Karin, who had ducked behind the building for safety. She did not look like she was going to go anywhere, thankfully. Her eyes cast down to Sasuke. "I imagined you to be much tougher," she said.

Sasuke's grin was maniacal as he leered up at her. "Have you already forgotten?" he mumbled before his eyes flashed red with the Sharingan. "I am an Uchiha, controller of the Eternal Mangekyou."

Yuugao tensed suddenly, remembering the reports given from Kumo's jinchuuriki and Raikage. The left eye of Uchiha Sasuke controlled the deadly flames of Amaterasu! And it was looking right at her! Dying and letting the criminal go at the same time was not wise; Yuugao was forced to relinquish her capture and take a safe distance. She hated it, but it was the only way she could continue to fight. Next time, she'd be sure to cut his eyes out.

"I commend you for overwhelming me for a moment," Sasuke said as he rose to his feet. Half of his face was stained with mud, adding to the insanity of his appearance. His eyes were rather terrifying, so unlike Itachi's when Yuugao knew him. "I've not used these eyes in actual combat yet. I doubt I will need to use them for long, though." His blade slashed through the air, ridding it of the muck clinging to it. Once again, it gleamed with clean metal in the rain. It swept upward and was grasped in both hands to spear rather than swing.

For the second time, he made the aggressive move, pressing Yuugao to parry his thrust and knock it off course. An opening was made at the Uchiha's midsection, and she dove for the chance. She repositioned her blade in an instant. "Konoha Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon!" In an instant, Sasuke found himself surrounded on three sides by mirror copies of Yuugao slashing at him, her swift movements leaving afterimages.

Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash at this daunting attack. Immediately, he wheeled about to confront the real Yuugao diving down at him from above. She was not making a harmless swipe; she was intent on removing his head. His blade took the impact, causing his feet to sink a little into the unstable earth from her added pressure. "You are underestimating me," Sasuke said to the woman trying to overpower him. "Illusions of that caliber are simple tricks in view of the Sharingan."

Yuugao snarled, brought her sword up, and swatted against his, once again maintaining some distance between them. Itachi had been skilled like this, but he never had this overwhelming intention to kill. Even for someone like her, it was hard to keep her cool. Sweat mingled with the raindrops streaming down her face.

"Shall I end this farce, Yuugao?" Sasuke asked, brandishing his sword. Without waiting for a response to his rhetorical question, he went at her with a sweep aimed at her side. Hastily, she brought up her own sword to guard; Sasuke only smirked at the gesture to protect herself. "That is not the correct way to guard against my Sword of Kusanagi." To Yuugao's dismay, the metal of her sword split like butter under the edge of Sasuke's swipe. Her side was torn open with a deep gash before she could hop away completely.

Yuugao landed two meters away before she crumbled, holding onto her wounded side. It was too great of an injury to just ignore and keep fighting normally. She'd have to rely on ninjutsu if she wanted to hold out until Inuzuka Tsume showed up. Dropping her halved blade, her trembling hands linked together in a wind-style symbol. She made to complete the succession of hand gestures, but Sasuke would tolerate no more resistance. Too quick for her eyes to follow, he flung his sword at her at just the right angle. A pained yelp was wrenched from her through when the blade skewered her hands, forcing her palms together. The anguish was unbelievable, much more than she had expected; it felt like jolts of electricity burning the holes torn in her palms.

"This battle has become beneath me, Yuugao," Sasuke told his brother's former ally. "At the very least…" He plodded forward in the mud, his sandals splashing with the significance of the tide on rocks. Around him, angry, purple flames burst into view, and the skeletal frame of Sasuno'o materialized. In its hollow eye sockets, Yuugao could see her eternal doom. "…I will honor your strife by crushing you with the Uchiha's greatest weapon: Sasuno'o."

Yuugao seethed. Desperately, she made a leap to try to escape, but the bony grasp of Sasuke's wicked spirit seized her the moment she was airborne. The pain in her hands only increased from the squeeze, but it was her creaking bones that truly concerned her. The fingers constricted more powerfully than a python, sealing her ability to breathe. She coughed and struggled, but to no avail. Blood and bile began to well up in the back of her throat when her stomach and chest were pulverized. With the building pressure, it felt like her eyes would pop out. The first of her ribs could be heard and felt snapping, yet it didn't hurt; she was completely numb to the absolutely agony. In these last moments, her thoughts drifted to Hayate. She could almost hear him calling out to her, beckoning her to join him in eternal bliss, pausing in his calling to cough into his palm.

Below her suffering form, Sasuke leered up at her. "Now, Uzuki Yuugao, do you understand the foolishness of opposing the Uchiha?" He swept his hand out to the side, and that was the end of Uzuki Yuugao. A spray of blood and broken bones, a sight Karin would forever suffer from; the crushed body was discarded like a ragdoll.

…

Sasuke smirked as he stared at Yuugao, standing in a trance before him. Ten seconds flat; that was all it took to overwhelm Konoha's Anbu kunoichi, though who knew how long it lasted in her own mind. For Sasuke, it was over the moment he activated his Sharingan. Yuugao had been mistaken, believing that he would use Amaterasu; instead, he used a much less lethal, but more effective method of a powerful genjutsu, one that did not take her to some fantasy world where she could automatically discern it as a fake world. For as long as he willed it, or unless she or someone else somehow disrupted the illusion, she would be trapped in that mental state.

"Is… is it over?" Karin whimpered, slowly emerging from her hiding place.

Sasuke wiped the mud off of the right side of his face and let the rain wash away whatever was left. "Yes," he replied. He turned to Karin. "How far away are the reinforcements and how many?"

Instantly, Karin focused. It was quite a ways, but she confirmed that there seemed to be only one more tracker, and it was scouting the other side of the village.

"Good," Sasuke grumbled, now turning back to the purple-haired kunoichi. "That gives us enough time."

Karin hesitated to ask. "Enough time to what?" She received only that demented smirk in reply…

Yuugao stirred, her glazed eyes blinking, life and realization returning to her gaze. At once, she gasped, seized with the awareness that she hadn't been killed in a most brutal way. It did not take her long to guess that she was victim to the fabled genjutsu of the Uchiha. However, that mattered little when she realized her current condition. Her Anbu vest had been liberated from her, but that was all missing from her attire. More important was the fact that she had been strapped down to a chair, wrists bound by wire to the armrests and legs – ungraciously spread open – bound by the ankle to the wheeled legs of the chair. Each set of wire was secured with a sealing tag to prevent any surprises that would help her escape.

She scowled, but did not give into rage. Like when Hayate was murdered, she would let the emotion fester within her and put it to use when the time was right. "Uchiha, show yourself!" She was in the room where Karin had been kept prisoner, and all was dark within save for a wick of candlelight on the desk behind her, barely enough to illuminate her form. There was silence, and she would have believed that she really was alone but for the gut feeling of wicked intentions filling the room.

Lightning struck nearby out the window, revealing that the Uchiha and his partner were standing on the other side of the room. The latter almost looked frightened while they observed their fine capture. Now that she knew where to look, Yuugao could see the subtle, red orbs of Sasuke gazing at her. If he was waiting for her to break, he'd be waiting too long; Tsume was due to arrive any minute now with Kuromaru. The moment she was set free, Yuugao would be sure to implant her blade through Sasuke and have him suffer. Witnessing her own demise had egged on her frustration, but she still did not let it show.

"Why haven't you killed me?" she asked. Her arms tensed when she tried pulling up on the restraints. "Letting me live is a mistake. I will…"

"You will do nothing," Sasuke interrupted. He strode forward with Karin matching his footsteps. He came to stand before Yuugao so that she was forced to lift her head to stare at him. "However, letting you live is essential." His emotionless grin stretched the line of his mouth. "Karin… undress her."

"What?" Both women's voices overlapped.

"S-Sasuke," stammered Karin. She looked frantically at him. "I can't do that! I…!"

"Karin…" His voice rose when he spoke her name, and that silenced her in an instant. "Undress her. Use a kunai if it is necessary, but I want her ready." Slowly, his top fell open to hang about his waist. His nimble hands then went to take care of his sash.

So this was it, Karin thought resentfully. She turned away from the half-naked boy to stare at Yuugao. As expected of the Anbu, Yuugao did not show any fear or worry. Her eyes remained hard, watching only Sasuke as he shed his clothes. It was not the first time for her to be in such a bind, and she always found a way to escape before tragedy struck. This time, however, she was dealing with someone a bit cleverer than random thugs from other villages who thought that just because she was a woman, she was helpless. Sasuke did not take that chance and had ensured that she had nothing on her that could help her escape. Her only plan was to hold out and wait for Tsume to arrive.

Sasuke wasn't going to wait that long, however, even if Karin was stalling with apprehension. The redhead approached the captured kunoichi, her hands shaky. She was even more of a wreck than the woman prepped for exposure. A kunai shouldn't be needed, Karin considered as she carefully inspected Yuugao. Sasuke had already taken care of the vest, so that was an obstacle she wouldn't have to deal with. Still, the difficulty remained with violating this helpless woman. Karin had no difficulty having snitches and troublemakers executed with a word, but there was something about defiling the helpless that made her stomach clench.

"Are you having trouble, Karin?" Sasuke's voice was laden with sarcasm and disappointment. "Shall I take care of it for you?"

And receive a Chidori blade through her chest for her disobedience and incapability? No thanks! Karin stiffened her features and confirmed that she could handle it. Morality had to be set aside. This Anbu was one of the ninjas that had branded Itachi a traitor. For that, Sasuke had every right to exact revenge on the group that his brother once belonged to. Though still red in the face, Karin held onto her resolve and reached for the hem of Yuugao's shirt. Her fingers fumbled slightly as she pulled the fabric from beneath Yuugao's pants.

"You won't get away, Sasuke," Yuugao said. She ignored as the material of her shirt was slowly rolled up her toned stomach. "You will be stopped."

Sasuke continued to keep his pants elevated with a hand, ready to expose himself at the moment of his choosing. "You do not understand. My hatred will scorch the Leaf until there is nothing but cinders left. And out of that devastation, the Uchiha clan will rise again, more triumphant than when it began. I expect you could understand, at least from an insect's position, the hate I have after Hayate was killed."

Yuugao's fists clenched and her arms fought against her restraints. The mention of her deceased lover uncovered a portion of her rage, but it was not enough to free her. Karin fretted being so near the hostile, but she continued to pull up the shirt, dragging over the hills of her bosom until they bounced into view. How curious that she didn't wear support, though the shirt itself was made of form-fitting material that was sturdy enough to keep her breasts from floundering like a sports bra; the vest helped in that support.

Karin flushed when she glanced at the globes of flesh in their full glory. With her uniform compressing them earlier, it was impossible to tell that she was pleasantly supple, not as engorged as Kurenai's breasts had been, but still fuller than Karin's. Secretly, the Uzumaki fumed. Sasuke had better not be choosing these women based on their physical assets…

"Her pants," Karin heard Sasuke remind her. Couldn't he stop micromanaging?! She was getting to it, though she was still a bit captivated by Yuugao's lovely tits. Sinking down a bit, she began to work on the button and zipper of Yuugao's trousers, harshly yanking them down along with her black thong. It was difficult, but Karin successfully drew them down past Yuugao's knees to bunch up around her shin guards. Swallowing hard, she glanced at the juncture of Yuugao's thighs.

Sasuke leered at the prize in front of him. Yuugao's crotch was adorned with lovely, purple hair surrounding her vaginal lips. As expected, she was not ready for any sort of penetration, and it would no doubt become an obstacle to make her ready. That was just fine by him, though. Kurenai was a respected jounin, and she submitted far to the power of his Sharingan. Now, he would break an Anbu by his own hand.

Yuugao showed no modesty or offense at being presented to the duo. Nudity could be an effective weapon against the right opponent, though Sasuke did not seem like he was the type to be overwhelmed with another's beauty. "What do you expect?" she spat, eyes glowering at him. "Do you expect me to talk?"

"Whatever you would spew," Sasuke began, "it would hold no value to me. I have my own agenda, and it does not involve becoming privy to your village's secrets. I know enough of its lies." His pants finally descended, his swollen erection springing into view. Her brown eyes briefly regarded his size before returning to his Sharingan. "And I've deemed that Konoha shall _suffer_ because of them."

Yuugao made a sound like an agitated cat. She gritted her teeth when he began to approach, that jutting appendage bobbing slightly with the intention of impaling her. It'd be a tough and painful venture for the both of them since she wasn't even close to being wet down there.

He came to a halt two feet from the pocket of her splayed thighs. He had more than enough room to wedge in and attempt to penetrate her sealed vagina, yet he did not take that opportunity. Instead, he once again turned to his partner. "Karin, get her ready for me."

At once, Karin leapt to her feet and backed away. "I can't!" she outright refused. It had been enough of a chore for her to give him that short-lived blowjob! He couldn't seriously expect her to jump down at someone else's sex, a woman's no less! She remembered how weird it was to taste herself when Sasuke's soiled fingers were offered to her. "Isn't there some other way?" she blabbered.

Sasuke, surprisingly, did not seem too put off by her disobedience. In fact, he even smiled, and not in a pleasant way. "Very well. If that is how you feel." He turned to Yuugao, and this time, he filled the slot in between her legs, which caused Karin to stiffen with jealousy. Sasuke was on his knees, hands slowly gliding up Yuugao's hard, flat stomach before cupping her breasts. The Anbu inhaled sharply when he tickled the sensitive nubs at the peaks. After bumping them a bit more, Sasuke put his mouth over the left nipple and suckled. His tongue traced the brown circle before running over the nub.

Her breasts were delightful to dote upon, but there wasn't time enough to fully enjoy her battle-hardened body to the fullest. He gave both chocolate-colored nipples a wet kiss before he sunk lower and bowing his head to be level with her cunt. As expected of Anbu, she was able to suppress the natural reaction to physical stimulus. But even so, everyone had a breaking point, and if time was running out, he'd simply resort to the tactics he'd used on Kurenai.

With eyes closed, he dipped his mouth in slowly, feeling Yuugao and Karin's eyes upon him. The purple hair tickled his lips as they nuzzled her hidden pearl. He kissed her gently, trying to entice her arousal. The fists strapped to the armrest unrolled so that her fingers could grasp at the edges to help maintain her will to fight back. Sasuke's tongue was introduced not long after his lips proved ineffectual. The slick muscle ran up her slit and flicked over her hooded clit. Again, Yuugao refused to give into the pleasure slowly bubbling at her nether regions. She closed her eyes in meditation, taking in deep and calming breaths.

Stubborn little thing, Sasuke consented. He would not have his third attempt at impregnation be foiled due to reinforcements; Inuzuka Tsume would be taken care of in a matter time. With unrelenting determination, he burrowed his lips against her pussy and lapped at her.

All the while, Karin watched. Her arms came around to hug herself against the bitter pangs of envy and anger. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and an uncomfortable heat spread down her spine. Watching Sasuke bury his face against that woman's crotch, trying desperately to make her want him, it was infuriating. But when his eye peeked open only to stare at her, she knew he was doing this for _exactly_ that reason: to annoy her. So he didn't take physical matters to punish her, but he might as well have now that she had this gut-wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Well, if he was going to play that way…! "_Hmph!_ Move over, Sasuke," she blurted out, storming from her spot at the side. "I'll do it!"

Sasuke's saliva-wet lips came away from Yuugao's snatch, smirking at her obedience. He knew she would submit eventually. He brought himself away to yield the spot to Karin, who looked like she would roll up her sleeves and lunge into work. "A change of heart?" he asked.

Karin remained somewhat flustered, but answered boldly, "It's just taking too much time. If… we both work together, we can finish up this quicker!" Not so boldly, she went down to resume the space Sasuke had occupied. Her lens flickered in the candlelight as she eyed the spot she was intended to lick. The purple forest of hair was rather attractive, she had to admit, but to show her affection with her mouth was a bit off-putting.

"We've no time to waste," Sasuke told her, his hand suddenly latching on her head and pressing her forward. "Hurry." He heard Karin whimper, but she inevitably latched her mouth to Yuugao's sex, ready to 'learn by doing'. Fortunately, as a woman, she was aware of certain techniques that could spark the passion; she had many lonely nights to explore her own pleasures. Sure enough, they were effective when Yuugao lifted her shoulders in tension and a slight stain of red crossed her cheeks. A lovely specimen, and – if he were to be honest – one he did not expect to have a run-in with.

Now that Karin was taking care of her nether regions, Sasuke could indulge himself. The hand that was once atop Karin's had come up to settle against Yuugao's, turning her to face him. She glared hatefully at him and that damned smirk. Her head was then angled to face his cock, and she knew just what he wanted from her. "Suck" was all he said.

Yuugao immediately pulled away, her long hair flowing. "I will not," she spat at him. Her head thrashed when he clasped, this time fisting in her hair.

"I warn you: if you don't, I'll shove a Chidori blade down your throat instead," he whispered menacingly. He knew death did not scare the Anbu, but there was that tricky matter of village loyalty. "And I'll drop your body on the steps of Kumogakure."

This was a more reasonable threat. If they were to die, Anbu would find some way to destroy their bodies with them to prevent anyone from somehow stealing secrets from their corpses. And the Kumo were the bastards who sought the secrets of Konoha forces more than anyone else.

She growled softly when the cock was presented to her mouth a second time. "Bastard," she hissed. She trembled with rage, but there was no helping it; in defeat, her mouth opened for Sasuke's cock to invade. She grimaced when he slid in smoothly. Submission was better than death; at least she'd live to fight another day without revealing anything to the enemy. It was hard not to bite down with all of her might, though, if only to see him writhe with pain seconds before he ended her life.

The phallus moved in, hitching slightly as it neared the back of her throat. Natural reflexes were easily subdued by Anbu forces, but it was still a little uncomfortable when she felt the tip smear pre-cum against the wall of her esophagus.

Karin couldn't say she was pleased with how things turned out, but at least she was proving herself useful to Sasuke. Now, with her attention divided, Yuugao was helpless when trying to combat the pleasure. The first traces of nectar were detected by Karin's taste buds, and then she discovered that the folds were blossoming open. With her labia vulnerable, Yuugao was now at the mercy of Karin's dancing tongue. Smirking victoriously, Karin put a thumb on either side of the vagina to pull the lips apart and delve her tongue within. Given the proper excitement – such as dominance – Karin could excel at anything. Like a kitten, she ran her tongue in long, but quick swaths across Yuugao's moistened snatch. Often, she would tend to the erect pearl that had Yuugao tensing uncontrollably.

Damn them both! Yuugao kept her eyes shut as she moved her head back and forth on Sasuke's rigid cock, listening to his soft, degrading words. All the while, it felt like her sex had become on fire and was soothed only by the moist tongue massaging her folds. When she was deemed wet enough, Yuugao felt two of Karin's fingers wedge into her, thrusting carefully until she became accustomed to a steady rhythm. To add to the assault was Sasuke's hand fondling her gorgeous breasts, squeezing them one after the other, sometimes twisting the nipple to extract a groan from her throat.

At last, Karin extracted her fingers. She gave the gooey substance clinging to them an abhorrent look; she'd be sure to wash up the first chance she got. Keeping her hand stretched away from her, she looked up at Sasuke, wiped her mouth with her clean – or _cleaner_ – hand, and said that Yuugao was ready.

At this declaration, Sasuke's cock was plucked from Yuugao's mouth, and she sputtered to get the wretched taste out. Her attitude did not matter as Sasuke positioned himself before her, knees bending so that he could line himself up with her slick entrance. Her fingers tightened at the end of the armrests. She glanced down at her sex when she felt the blunt cockhead grazing her nether lips and clit. When it was glazed with her seeping juices, he was set against the hole. The moment she cursed at him, he penetrated her, nice and slow so that she could experience every inch inserted. Her breath hitched, but her scowl only deepened.

She had read that this Uchiha had been disturbed as a child after Itachi defected from Konoha, but she and everyone else never dreamed that _this_ was what he'd become. Kakashi had spoken so favorably about him when lounging about the memorial stone that held Obito's and Hayate's names. Now, that very student was piercing her in a way she had missed for three long years.

She exhaled harshly when she felt him bump against the passage to her womb. He applied some pressure, but did not try to puncture and invade the precious chamber. Her tight walls flexed around him, welcoming the object that was not a pair of desperate fingers seeking to relive the passionate nights with Hayate. After he pulled back, he hesitated, and then rushed back into her with jarring force. As her body shook, supple breasts leaping from impact, Yuugao gasped. Again, Sasuke drew back to the tip, and then charged inward to rock her.

Soon, he was at a steady and powerful rhythm, hands clutching at her arms to keep the chair from rolling under his gyrating hips. Yuugao never felt like this before: unable to do anything to affect the motions of sex, powerless to do _anything_ but be fucked! She bit back a moan to avoid seeming weak, though her snatch had divulged all of her inner turmoil. Vaginal muscles churned like the waves of an angry ocean, trying to pull Sasuke further in every time he pulled back from it.

The chair squeaked metrically as its occupant rocked back and forth from the Uchiha's thrusts. Karin wanted to kick the stupid seat, or at least put some oil in it to soothe the creaking of his frame. She felt bad enough that she had to watch Sasuke looming over another woman, pounding her with all the vitality he had given to her earlier. Yet, at the same time, she was unwilling to put her stare anywhere else. _Ah~_, Sasuke was beautiful. Such a look of concentration and passion on his beautiful face, his lightly-muscled frame glistening with sweat, his cock vanishing over and over again into the sopping-wet crevice splitting the purple curls, a crevice that _she herself_ had prepared for his intrusion.

Yuugao cringed, bearing against every pound from Sasuke's driving hips, fucking her with a passion she'd never known before. Moans were transformed into hard, gruff grunts that came out in time with each thrust. Gods, he was relentless! Her cervix felt like it would bruise under the constant assault, but it never actually hurt. If anything, that, along with the stimulation given to her clitoris when his pelvis rammed against hers, was steering her to grand completion. As if knowing that her breaking point was almost upon her, Sasuke's right hand came up from her bound forearm to palm her jiggling tit, massaging it and its brown center.

"_Ugn…! No…_" Yuugao held her breath for a moment than exhaled all at once when her orgasm hit. Her breath became labored and her hips involuntarily tried to rise up from the cushioned seat to buck against Sasuke. The Uchiha was forced to come to a stop when the walls became unbearably tight, squeezing him as tightly as she could manage to drain him of his seed.

An enticing offer, but Sasuke declined, retracting entirely from Yuugao's astringent depths to leave her shamefully wanting. He held himself steady, though he appeared out of breath and struggling to keep his cock from getting too excited as it throbbed; Karin believed for a moment that she would get to witness an accidental spurt that would be wasted on the floor rather than impregnating this Anbu.

"Karin," panted Sasuke, looking over at her. He reached out. "Your arm…"

At a time like this? Karin nonetheless pulled up her lavender sleeve and offered her healing-skin to him. His teeth didn't sink in too deep, but it still aroused her just to have his mouth on him. She'd already grown uncomfortably hot while watching Sasuke fuck Yuugao.

She expected him to callously drop her arm and be done with her; instead, he pulled her in front of him and forced her to bend over the panting Anbu. She did not think he was going to do what she thought until he brutally tore down her shorts, exposing her arousal and ass to him. Stammering at this turn of events, Karin cast worried eyes back at him. "What are you doing, Sasuke?!"

"Get up on the seat. Straddle her," Sasuke ordered, his breath now even and his cock throbbing less. He wanted to hold back his ejaculation, which explained sucking on Karin's chakra. Not wanting to incur his wrath, or excited to know what he had in mind, Karin scooted up and crowded Yuugao on the chair. When comfortable, red pubic hair mingled with purple, one pussy stacked upon another for Sasuke to choose at his leisure. "Obedience has its rewards," he told Karin, as she was his first pick.

She cried out when he slipped inside of her, mixing Yuugao's juices into her. Her back arched, pushing her smaller breasts against the woman still recovering beneath her. She felt his hands holding onto the cheeks of her ass as he started to move in and out of her. _Anything for Sasuke_, she wanted to scream! _Anything!_

Her backside was nice, cushiony, but still toned. Sasuke enjoyed massaging them, though his exploration eventually led him to tracing the crevice of her butt with his thumb. She jerked when he ventured to a particular area that she was not fond of having touched by another. Gasping, she said as sweat poured down her face, "Sasuke! That's my…! _Ahn!_" He made a violent jab that kept her from speaking. Caring about nothing else but pleasure, Karin allowed his thumb to press against that hole.

His moans were deep and heavy. She still felt so tight around him, even after their earlier romp. If he was not careful, she would steal his load before he had a chance to pull out. Even so, he tested his luck by pounding against her ass in full abandon.

However, the indescribable feeling of him sliding in and out of her eventually left. Desperately, she looked back at him, steadying her glasses when they slid. "Why?" she breathed.

Sasuke did not provide an answer, for it should be obvious. He adjusted his hips and moved forward; Yuugao then cried in response as she was penetrated once again. She cursed and protested, but Sasuke wouldn't be stopped. The chair rocked anew, this time harder than before now that the weight had practically doubled. Karin stared down at the woman's face, her red lips spreading wide as cries of pleasure escaped her. Sasuke could be heard behind Karin, grunting and hissing as he prepared to fill his target with semen and give her a child.

Before this could happen, he once again alternated vaginas, slipping back into Karin before she even found out that he had vacated Yuugao. She whined his name, moaning helplessly as he fucked her against the purple-haired kunoichi. The orgasm was almost upon her, but Sasuke hurried her climax with something she was not prepared for. The thumb that had been at her anus, gently rubbing the hole, had tensed before sinking in, plugging the passage and massaging the walls beyond. "_No~_," she groaned out when the entire digit pushed in. He moved it slowly, allowing her time to adjust to this strange feeling. Fortunately, it did not take her long to find the pleasure needed for orgasmic bliss. The foreign sensation of his probing thumb was just the extra oomph that rocketed her towards release. Her pussy became violent with spasms that weakened Sasuke's stamina considerably.

He could not linger, unless he wished to pour his essence into Karin a second time to heighten the chances of an already-likely conception. He pulled out with a gasp. It was too late for the first shot, as it sprung out to stain Karin's pubic hair and mingle with Yuugao's. Holding himself at the base, hissing from the pain of delaying a discharge, he plunged all the way into Yuugao's satisfied pussy until he was firmly against her cervix. He unleashed his cock and almost howled as he came, throwing his head back as augmented semen passed from his body into Yuugao's.

Yuugao mewled at the feeling of wave after wave of heat spilling into her. She could vaguely detect the trace of chakra helping the sperm on its path to a fertile egg, but she hardly had any thought at all after such an orgasm. Being that Anbu repressed their feelings, when they surfaced, it was sometimes too much for them to handle.

Spent of his load, satisfied with what he had deposited in one of Itachi's former peers, Sasuke retreated. His cock, slippery and limp, fell against his thigh. Karin was allowed a moment to recuperate, though she slid off of Yuugao, not feeling too comfortable lying against her. The two _Taka_ allowed themselves several minutes to collect themselves before wordlessly gathering their belongings and getting dressed.

"So…" Karin gestated after pulling her shorts on; she mopped up the mess at her groin with some tissues held within a cabinet, which Sasuke also took advantage of. "What's next? Are we heading to the battlefield?"

Sasuke finished tying his rope-belt and set his sword at his back. He hesitated in thought, and then made for the exit. "We will remain in Konoha a while longer," he told her. "There are still a few targets I can take advantage of. I cannot be dismissive if I want to revive the Uchiha clan."

Karin twisted her lips in a scowl. Hopefully he wouldn't forget that _she_ was the first woman picked to head off this little operation of his; and she willingly would bear his child.

"Do you intend to leave me here?"

Both Sasuke and Karin turned about to see Yuugao glaring hatred and revenge at them. "I will get free, Uchiha," she swore to him. "Do you expect I will not seek you out once again?" She struggled again, wishing to clasp her hands around Sasuke's neck. All she succeeded in doing was making her naked breasts flounder.

Karin pursed her lips. It was true. What would they do with her? Obviously, Sasuke did not want to kill her, especially now that she contained the makings of a baby Uchiha.

On the other hand, Sasuke did not seem daunted by her threats. He merely smirked and approached her. Of course he wouldn't just leave her here for Tsume to find later. Like Kurenai, he would ensure that she wasn't aware of what happened. His Sharingan flickered to activation, and Yuugao immediately closed her eyes to avoid the hypnotic stare. It was useless, for Sasuke need only pry one eye open to gain access to her senses. The moment she caught sight of the bizarre eye-design, she felt dizzy and sleepy. As her brown eyes closed, she only registered Sasuke's simple command: "You will forget…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Home Invasion**

"Why are we in the village?" Karin seethed, ducking low behind Sasuke. The both of them had taken to the rooftops, wary of the small areas of light where they could be discovered. In the cloud-filled, rainy night sky, they were practically invisible in the dark cloaks stolen from the vacant detention center. Yuugao had been taken care of, deposited in an old shelter a mile from where she battled the Uchiha. With the trance of his Sharingan, Sasuke was sure that she would have no recollection of their encounter when she awoke, and therefore could not report it.

Lightning crashed near the Hokage faces, defining the two, ominous silhouettes against the white flash in the sky. Karin ducked lower, fearing that they may be detected, though the wet streets of Konoha were mostly bare. Tugging her hood down for more protection, she glared at her impassive leader/lover. "What if the Sharingan didn't work? That Anbu could…"

"It _did_ work," Sasuke assured her. He turned from his inspection of the village to stare down at Karin with those unfeeling eyes. "And we must take care of business now, while the rain washes away our scent. The Inuzuka can still track us, but we could use this small advantage for the moment."

It almost sounded like he was afraid of the other tracker, this Inuzuka. Karin scoffed, though she didn't know how fierce the feral mother of Kiba and Hana was. Aside from her wild demeanor, she had a partner who was just as savage: Kuromaru. Sasuke had only seen the pair once before during his class' introduction to the Academy, but he remembered those feral eyes observing him.

"We do not have to engage in battle again so quickly, Karin."

Karin's mouth twitched, but she did not reply. Her eyes scouted the ground below. She could sense that most people had retired to bed now, and only a few shops were still open. A place called Ramen Ichiraku had a man and his daughter scurrying behind the counter to supply their single customer with excellent service. That bowl of ramen looked good, Karin thought while licking her lips, realizing just how long it had been since she had a tolerable meal. However, even more important to her was hygiene! The rain hardly could do it for her, and she wanted _real_ shampoo and soap!

She did not look up at him when she griped, "Could we at least stop by a bathhouse? I've been stuck in that prison for days, and then… you come along… and…" She flushed and fidgeted before clearing her throat and turning away, once again throwing on her tough guise. "Well, _I_ just think we should get cleaned up before we go on!"

Her request to bathe did not fall on deaf ears. Sasuke had taken her words into consideration and was contemplating a solution. They could not waste time while continuing with his grand scheme, but they also should take care of themselves, at least so they wouldn't be so pungent to have their scents picked up easily by Tsume and Kuromaru. But where? Where was private? The bathhouse, of course, could not even be considered since it was public. Kurenai's residence would prove useful, but her hypnosis had already worn off. Not only would there be a sentry at her home, but she'd be more aware of him this time, making it that much harder to trap her in a genjutsu. It would still be child's play, but Sasuke wouldn't want to go through the effort if he didn't have to.

A bit of movement on the streets caught his eye. A woman had just returned home with a small bag of groceries, a meal fit only for one. That meant that she was alone. Sasuke's straight mouth slowly curled up into a smirk. Seclusion, a place to bathe and replenish themselves… and home of his next target.

Stepping inside and setting her umbrella to the side of the entrance, Nara Yoshino sighed. The war had just started, and though her husband was safe at Tsunade's side as her top advisor, she feared for her son. Of course, she had faith in his friends, Ino and Chouji, and his lax nature would be kept in check by the fan-waving kunoichi. Yoshino smiled quaintly at the thought of the jounin from Sunagakure becoming her daughter-in-law; she approved of Temari's attitude: mindful and respectful of her elders while still being tough on those who were insubordinate, namely Shikamaru.

Her son was inexcusably lazy, but Yoshino was sure that he and his father would do well in this war and come back to her safe and sound. As harsh as she may be on the both of them, she loved them dearly and hoped that their small family would expand someday, either with a sibling for Shikamaru or a grandchild for his parents.

She set her groceries out on the kitchen table. Cooking for one again; after so many years providing meals for her family, it felt strange to restrict the portions to only one sharing. She had been working in habit for so long, she felt that she had gorged a bit too much on last night's dinner. She would make less this time around. It was better to be a little hungry going to bed rather than feeling stuffed.

Taking a carton of milk to the refrigerator, she opened the door and looked inside. Everything was pleasantly organized, just as she expected it to be. Lazy, they may have been, but Yoshino's boys were quite the compulsive placers. She made to move the eggs, but then hesitated. The content look in her eyes suddenly flared to anger. With a yank, she pulled the carton out and glanced inside. Nothing… "I told Shikamaru to throw it away when it was empty," she fumed, which was the first time she had gotten angry since the war began. Rather than put the cardboard container in the trash, she set it aside for when Shikamaru got back. Whether or not he was accompanied by his friends, she would give him the usual harsh scolding to let him know that when something is used up, it does _not_ go back in the refrigerator to take up space!

Grumbling to herself about her son's laziness, she replenished the shelves with foodstuffs, leaving out only the ingredients for a modest stew to brace against the eerie chill of a nighttime storm. A woman like her wasn't afraid of the lightning and thunder, but it was much more tolerable if she had her husband to snuggle against in bed; it was one of those scarce instances when they would lie together as a happy couple. The timing of the storm was fitting for the war, but she wished it could've come a day earlier, when Shikaku was just getting ready to depart for battle.

The pot was set upon the stove over an energetic flame. Though she had hoped not to, while lost in her thoughts, she unconsciously made a batch large enough to feed her family. She exhaled and gave a weary smile while throwing in some seasonings. "I guess I'll save the leftovers," she decided, not wanting to get upset and _not_ have anyone to direct her ranting to. Maybe she could give it to the Akimichi clan, but perhaps leftovers wouldn't be enough to satisfy their ever-rumbling tummies.

She sighed as she stirred the contents. It wasn't bubbling yet – not even simmering. Banging the wooden spoon on the rim of the pot to rid it to clear it of the stew, she stepped back and observed her meal. This brief contemplation led her to think of tomorrow morning's meal. Eggs were a hardy and usual breakfast in the Nara household, and unfortunately, she had none. She tightened her mouth in thought. There was enough time, she reason. The market wasn't going to close for a few more minutes; she could make it there and back in time before the stew became burnt.

She shuffled back over to the door and slipped her sandals on. The umbrella was grabbed and opened the second she stepped out into the rain. Careful to lock up – as her family was cautious no matter what – she headed out to buy eggs. Unfortunately, since she was so dependent on time, she was not able to walk at a leisurely pace, forced to practically run down the muddy paths. Luckily, her efforts were not in vain; she arrived at the grocer just when he was about to close shop and go home.

"Forgot something?" laughed the young merchant, protected by an umbrella.

Yoshino gave a pleasant smile that had him go weak in the knees. It was the kind of smile that had Shikamaru's stomach roil when provided with the evidence that his normally-irate mother actually had the facial capacity to show joy or humor. "Some eggs, please," she said, and was quickly serviced by the energetic salesman. After the exchange of money and gratitude was concluded, Yoshino was off again, sandaled feet padding in the abundant puddles. As she left, the salesman continued to close shop for the night.

Yoshino arrived home with little incident. After a glance down at her footwear, it was decided that she should leave them outside rather than track mud past the threshold. She unlocked the door and carefully stepped inside to avoid slipping on entry. The warmth of the home was inviting from the damp coldness outside. Still, even after closing the door and being enveloped in the comforting heat, a chill ran up her spine, as if she was a mouse fearing the presence of a snake.

The feeling didn't last. She wasn't about to believe it to be some premonition from the war in regards to her son and father. What she should be worrying about was the stew still over a flame in the kitchen. The pleasant smell wafting through the interior assured her that it had not been overcooked and was probably ready to be consumed. The eggs were deposited in the refrigerator. She took a bowl from the cupboard and set it next to the pot. She stirred the meal a couple more time before giving herself a serving. The stove was shut off, and she headed to the dining table. She sat down, gave the proper thanks for the meal, and then made to eat.

A knock on the door was all that stopped her from raising a spoonful to her mouth. Her dissatisfaction at this interruption was not masked, and she would let the interloper know that it was hardly an hour to disturb her. Whether or not her family was gone, she stuck to her time schedule as she had always done. It probably wasn't the Akimichi or Yamanaka clans – as they knew when proper visiting hours were – so it must've been some hapless fool guard seeking shelter or food.

She opened the door quickly and scowled. "Who are you?" Her eyes ran observantly over the cloaked figure.

Standing with a hand placed idly on her hip, Karin scowled at the distasteful and snide tone of Yoshino's voice. Sasuke wanted someone like _her_? Karin would not understand that man, but she wouldn't disobey either. "Irrelevant," she answered, and quickly lifted her hand aggressively.

It was quick, but Yoshino still had the reflexes to react. Housewife or not, she was still once a Chuunin of Konoha and knew a hostile movement when it happened. Karin was probably a better ninja – as Orochimaru had her as a high-ranked officer in his Village for a number of years – but she wasn't able to complete the task of spraying the target in the face with comatose-inducing perfume. With both hands, Yoshino slammed the offending arm against the doorframe and forced the bottle in Karin's hand to point away from her.

"How ugly," Karin grumbled in regards to Yoshino's efforts to stop her. With both of the mother's hands preoccupied, Karin's sole had the perfect opportunity to slam into her abdomen with enough force to knock her off balance, but not enough to seriously injure her.

Yoshino seethed and made to retaliate, but Karin was quicker still. With a spray of potent chemicals straight to the face, Yoshino felt her world spinning. She desperately tried to fight against the sensations overwhelming her. She teetered off her feet, but she did not fall. Instead, she felt herself supported by someone behind her. The shadows veiled his face, but there was no mistaking the eyes of an Uchiha.

"Nara Yoshino," Sasuke whispered ominously, "I've come for you."

She was unconscious immediately afterward.

Strutting inside and closing the door behind her, thoughtful enough to secure the locks, Karin cast her gaze at her partner and folded her arms. She seemed almost to be pouting. "That perfume won't last long. If you're going to have your way with her, you'd better get it done quickly."

Sasuke looked at her, but she did not seem interested in giving him her full attention. She seemed distracted, inhaling the scent in the air often. Obviously, she wasn't going to ignore the needs of her stomach, particularly when there was a fresh batch of stew in the other room. It seemed, though she had not entirely embraced his conquest of various women, she at least was becoming tolerant of what he had set out to do.

He dipped down to gather and cradle Yoshino in his arms. She wasn't too far under, as her arm made a conscious, albeit feeble movement, but she would drift in and out of consciousness until the gas wore off. "I intend to wait for her to wake up," he told his loyal consort. Turning to the bedroom, he looked over his shoulder at Karin. "Those of Konoha must know of the Uchiha's vengeance, at least when it occurs." Surely, that add-on was in reference to Yuugao, mind-wiping an important encounter that would not be remembered even as she pushed their child through her birth canal.

Karin felt her heart thump aggressively, but she forced herself not to let Sasuke see the evidence of her anger and jealousy. "Well," she grumbled, setting herself into motion towards the kitchen, "I'll be eating while you get that done." It may not have shown, but her voice betrayed the endeavor to mask her envy. Even so, she would not deny her stomach a moment longer.

It hardly took Karin ten minutes to wolf down two servings of Yoshino's stew, finally satisfying her hunger and taste buds; for all their kindness, the Konoha guards were rather picky and gave her bland tasting meals that consisted mostly of steamed rice and tea. When she wandered from the kitchen and stole a peek inside the master bedroom, she confirmed that Yoshino was still knocked out, and though Sasuke hadn't begun the conquest, he had liberated her of the majority of her clothing, leaving her slumbering in her bra and panties.

Not wanting to bear witness to the events about to unfold – as she was still scolding herself for caving in with Yuugao and still had the strong taste of another woman's essence smeared in her mouth – Karin sought refuge in the bathroom, wanting that well-deserved soak that she had been longing for after being made as the first of Sasuke's apparently long list of women to dominate. She stripped down to her skins quickly when she laid eyes on the various soaps and shampoos. Normally, she would be a bit more picky – and even now, sneered at some of the hygienic products – but they would do after she had been cooped up for so long. As quickly as she could, she ran a bath, nice and warm. She felt giddier than she had in a long time while watching the water rise.

While Karin indulged herself, Sasuke sat in wait, his back against the wall and left knee drawn up. His blade had been removed and set to the side; it wouldn't be needed even if Yoshino put up a struggle and caught him by surprise. If it came to it, he could influence her with the Sharingan, though he hoped not to. Even with Karin rejuvenating his strength, he couldn't risk being left weary while there were still formidable pursuers out there. Thinking back, he figured it might've been prudent to put forth the exhausting effort to wipe Kurenai's mind of what transpired between them; at least then, the Konoha sentries would not be as on guard.

It was why Yoshino – still knocked out – had her wrists and ankles bound to the legs of her bed with cloths and attire he picked off of her; her twisted apron and dress held her wrists securely, though the fabrics were mostly used for cushioning against the wires that strengthened the bondage. Out of ninja practice, she may have been, but it might've been a bit of a bother if she found the fortitude to forge a hand symbol while he took her or passed a hand over a hidden summoning symbol. Sasuke was well aware of the Nara clan's foresight and precautions; he wasn't going to take any chances against Shikamaru's feisty mother.

His eyes fell on the rhythmic rising and falling of the twin mounds still cradled in the white cups of her bra. She hadn't the chest of Kurenai or Yuugao, but she wasn't at all flat-chested. Nice, round hills awaited his touch. He was patient, though, content to wait for the moment when she came awake.

She did so in the next three minutes, a slow process of weary eyes blinking several times before her other senses came awake. It took a moment for her to realize that she was lying on her back in the bedroom, and another moment to realize that she had been stripped and tied to her bed! Panic and anger took her. She tugged against the bonds holding her, but to no avail; she could hardly lift her fist an inch off the mattress. "What is this?" she snapped, not losing her tough exterior for a second.

The women of the Nara clan were the aggressive ones, apparently, and the men were passive. Sasuke did not mind this fact. With a subtle smirk, he rose to his feet and approached the nearly-naked woman splayed out before him. She saw him, but did not cower, though he noticed the slight drop of sweat rolling down the corner of her brow. A pause passed between them before her scowl deepened while mentioning his name. She had not seen him in person since the days her son was still in the academy, but she recognized his face from her husband's book of notorious ninja. As though the knowledge of who her captor was made any sort of difference to the strength of her bondage, she fought anew at the wires and clothing pinning her to the mattress. Completely undignified, thrashing vainly while on display in nothing but her undergarments; she fumed even when her own husband accidentally walked in on her while changing. This was far beyond what she would tolerate!

Her attitude was opposite to his own mother, Sasuke contemplated. Uchiha Mikoto was a warm and caring mother; Yoshino, on the other hand, was strict and overbearing most of the time. Sasuke did not speak to her for the moment, letting her get out as much aggression as she wanted before he explained his plans for her. She was a feisty one, but he had expected all those targets that were not under the influence of his persuading genjutsu to put up a small fight. Well, Yuugao succumbed, and Yoshino was no Anbu.

"You are mine, Yoshino," Sasuke told her. He felt her flinch when he set a hand atop her ankle. She hissed venomously like an agitated cobra when his fingertips grazed further up, passing over her knee to explore her naked thigh. Her muscles quivered and tightened as the trail slowed while nearing the apex. How dare he touch her so intimately? "Until I have done what is necessary," Sasuke continued, coming to stand at her side. He doubled over at his midsection and swiftly brought his hand up to grasp the seething older woman's chin so that they could face directly and she could see his small, wicked smirk. "_You_ will submit."

Yoshino growled venomously. "How dare…?!" She was silenced mid-sentence by Sasuke's forced kiss. He meshed his lips forcibly with hers, almost as if trying to bruise her mouth. Though his tongue brushed against the entrance of her mouth, he knew it wasn't wise to try to force his passage with a row of teeth above and below that would have no qualms about coming together and biting off anything between them. Angered protests were muffled against his mouth. The kiss grew sloppy due to her resistance, and he pulled up, licking his moist lips hungrily as he took a flurry of malicious words shot from Shikamaru's fiery mother's mouth. She pulled violently against her bonds, but Sasuke had been thorough, not one to underestimate the might of Konoha, even its civilians. All she was doing was giving an alluring show to the vengeful teenager, his eyes drawn to the floundering of her bosom. A little more, and her bra might start riding up, and that'd be a tragedy.

"I've no time to stay longer than necessary," he murmured when she had ceased her furious ranting, "but it will be enough to toy with you." Before she could guess what he was implying, a gauntleted hand reached down so that his forefinger could slip around the strap between the cups of her bra. For the first time, she made a sound that wasn't angry; it was a nervous and confused stammer when her dark eyes glanced to her chest. In a flash, the undergarment was tugged up over the slopes of her breasts for the boy's eyes to feast upon. They jiggled with weight, but they were not on par with Kurenai's pair. The set of b-cups were topped with brown nipples, beautiful circles around taut nubs responding to the temperature of the room and the chill of her current situation.

Sasuke's hands went to either breast and pinched the tips and twisted them like little dials. She inhaled sharply through her teeth from the abrupt contact, her body jerking in response. His audacity was sickening and frightening. Demanding to be released again was a waste of breath; she had no choice but to try to pull away from him, which proved to be a fruitless. He wanted her breasts, and there was nothing she could do about it beyond watch with hateful eyes. He was sure to meet her glare with his smirk as he slowly dipped down, his pink tongue barely peeking out from his slightly agape mouth.

The tip traced her areola, causing it to tighten in diameter due to the light tickle of applied saliva. Several more times, he licked her with feather gentleness before his lips finally surrounded the bud. "You damned brat," she spat at him. A trace of red crossed over the bridge of her nose to stain her cheeks. He kept his eyes on her, even as his mouth drew hotly on her supple tit. "You won't get away with this! The shinobi of Konoha…!" She suddenly clammed up. Unexpectedly, her crotch became the sole attention of his left hand now that his mouth had taken command of her breast. Her breath shuddered. "_Y-you…_" She wanted to rebuke him and his wretched life, but the caresses against her panty-clad vagina was distracting.

She and her husband were intimate enough for her satisfaction – once or twice a month – and Shikaku was a very thorough lover when he wanted to be, but to be touched, nay, _caressed_ down there after she had gone so long without Shikaku's warmth was a bit much.

As expected, she wasn't succumbing quickly; the panties were still relatively dry, though Sasuke could faintly detect a growing heat. Her angry stubbornness was one thing, but it was an entirely different matter when it came to the natural responses of the flesh. Boldly, he pushed his middle finger against her groin, right where her entryway was. She gasped, but her sex did not yield. It would take a bit more, and Sasuke was fine with that. He had known that the women of the Fire Country would not be easy.

Her breasts were a delightful treat, and he could certainly play with them a little later, but he needed her to respond to his presence in a more favorable way. He crawled onto the bed with the grace of a tiger, his prey pinned and helpless underneath him, able only to breathe and sling a few words of hate at him. He ignored her feistiness and just gave her that wicked smile as he slowly descended himself to the space between her thighs.

Yoshino's bravado was shaken the moment she saw the Uchiha slowly come to nestle in between her stretched-out legs. Trying to close the gap was futile, even when pulling with all her might against the cords. "Stop it! Get away!" she snapped, hoping that her tone would be enough as it was with her son.

"You must've not understood me, Yoshino-san," purred Sasuke with wicked sarcasm. Her breath hitched when she felt his finger trace the edge of the crotch of her white underwear. Shivers that weren't birthed of fear began to make her tingle, her nipples both now proud, sensitive points at the peaks of her bosom. "You are _mine_ until I've finished; nothing more than a task of a grander mission." The crotch of her underwear was brutally wrenched to one side, the fabric almost in danger of tearing. He could now set his eyes on her quim crowned with a patch dark-brown pubic hair. She had become wet, but only slightly from his provocative touches. He'd soon have her drenched and yearning for him.

His smirk to her was most unpleasant. "And I shall enjoy every instant of it."

Yoshino wasn't left waiting for more than a second before she involuntarily arched at the sensation of a tongue swathing over her vagina. A second lick quickly followed, ending with a few taunting flicks against the crest. The burn of arousal had begun to flare within her, starting like a bonfire at her assaulted loins. To progress faster, Sasuke had set his palms at her pelvis and used his thumbs to pull back the clitoral hood and expose the defenseless jewel underneath. His tongue greeted the nub with tender strokes and prodding, his lips sometimes enclosing and suckling it.

"You disgusting boy," she growled out between labored breaths. She tried to turn her hips away from him, but his hands insisted that they stay in place. "How could you have turned to _this_?" Truth be told, when she knew of him as a boy, she thought him to be an ideal son: obedient, strong, and smart. Now he had turned into one of the worst criminals of Konoha and was enjoying the flavor of her pussy.

How could he have turned to this? What a ridiculous question, Sasuke mused while lapping at her clit. Let her boy endure the burden of being the last of his clan because the rest of Konoha feared his bloodline, and maybe he wouldn't have turned out so different from the Uchiha avenger. With a determined grunt, he forced his mouth harder against her nether lips so that his tongue may reach deeper. The more he licked, the less she spoke.

It was hard for the older woman to swallow the moans of her enjoyment of this treatment. Shikaku hadn't given her oral in quite some time, content to let his fingers prep her for intercourse. A tongue had a wider range of sensations to bestow, and Sasuke was being sure to put it to good use. Though it felt good in a wicked sense, Yoshino renewed her fight. Maybe if she pulled hard enough, one of the legs she was strapped to would break; all she needed was one free limb to scare Sasuke away, and then she could work on freeing herself completely. It turned out to be a dead-end scheme, though. The bed's legs were too strong, and her strength was waning fast with the onslaught on her vagina. Soon, she conceded to defeat, arms and legs sore from pulling. Now droplets of perspiration were beading over her body, slipping down the slopes of her breasts with each desperate breath. Moans sometimes mingled with her panting. With the lack of strength also came the lack of control; her hips began to lift and roll slightly as Sasuke continued to taste her essence, drinking it all straight for its source.

Her clit was erect and throbbing now with urgent need; Sasuke often obliged its yearning to be played with, but he seemed more focused on her folds. He separated them, glanced within, and then inserted his tongue to clear away the flowing juices. The oral muscle wriggled and flexed inside of her, coaxing the fire of primal lust. It was not long before this treatment had Shikamaru's mother convulsing, her snatch tightening with the threat of release.

Smirking, Sasuke sat back and chose to let her dangle in this state of desperation for a moment. The way her body tightened, muscle groups working together to try to bring about the release that they craved to put an end to the rushing adrenaline; it was mesmerizing. When she gave a frustrated whine, he felt that he should finish the job before completing the mission. He went down against, pressing his tongue flat against her clit and undulating the muscle. Yoshino shook her head with a strained protest. The orgasm was pending, as she was doing well to fight it, but Sasuke was just as determined as her.

His right hand came into play, tracing the trembling fold of her vagina, teasingly pressing only an inch into her before withdrawing; he did this several times before his true goal was revealed. A gasp of shock was taken in by Yoshino when she felt the digit drop lower to press against her second hole. "What are you doing?!" It was the first time she sounded vulnerable, and the sound was delicious. One could hardly believe that she was the intense, strict woman of the Nara household when she whimpered from the intrusion of her backside. Sasuke's finger pushed through the virgin opening to explore within, pressing against the walls of her rectum while his tongue continued to dance across her snatch.

The variety of sensation was too much for the woman who had been holding back for so long. With a tongue playing with her clit and a finger pumping in and out of her ass, she was unable to hold back the wash of release. She squealed shamefully when the rush of her fluids met Sasuke's mouth. Her orgasm spent too much for it to be contained with just his tongue, so a good portion overflowed down his face and saturated the sheets. The tremors of pleasure had her wheezing and bucking erratically until she finally settled, eyes wide and unseeing as she faced the wall.

Yoshino felt ashamed of her weakness; Sasuke, on the other hand, was sitting pretty with the smirk of success. The preparations were complete, and now it was time to reap the rewards. While she lay in a daze, he worked on the sash holding his pants on, quick to discard the purple rope and descend his slacks to his knees. He felt no reason to waste time getting completely undressed, so the moment his erection sprung free from its confines, he was ready to proceed.

Yoshino didn't realized just what was happening until her buttocks were cupped in either of Sasuke's palms to elevate her groin. Eyes reflected horror and mortification, she glanced down her body to see the cock standing eagerly at attention. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat, which was steadier than it should've been given the situation. The underside rubbed against her snatch when Sasuke brought her waist to him, tautening the restrictions holding her by the wrists. "You can't," she blurted out when he began to rub against her without the intent to actually penetrate.

His chuckle was short and low. "You should know by now that I very much can," he said. And to prove himself, he adjusted his posture until his sex was pressing against hers. With just the subtlest thrust, he would spear her. To Yoshino, she knew it wasn't a matter of _if_ he would do it; it was _when_. A deep exhale rasped from his throat when Yoshino felt greater pressure against her folds. "_I_… can do anything." Her walls yielded to his smooth and slow thrust, separating and squeezing around him as he journeyed deep within.

Sweat matted the stray tresses of hair to Yoshino's forehead when she jerked. The boy was endowed, she noticed for the first time. He filled her as well as her husband had, if not a little more so. Worse than that, however, was her own condition. Her body was so willing to take him in, drenched with natural lubricant so that he could merge completely with her in one, steady push. With her hands stretched out and useless, they could only ball into tight fists so that her nails would bite into her palms. She found it the most difficult thing in the world not to sigh her satisfaction when Sasuke's cockhead came to the back of her vagina.

Sasuke had no reason to pretend and gave a breath of satisfaction. There was enough of himself buried inside her to be happy with; he needn't force her to take him in to the base. After a brief moment of relishing their union, he looked down at her, planted a palm on either side of her body, and made an embarrassing observation: "You're so wet, Yoshino-san…"

She knew that, but didn't want _him_ to take notice. Acting on what she felt was the only thing she could do, she spat up at him. The wad of spit landed against his cheek and effectively made his smirk disappear. For her, that was enough. "You are filth, Uchiha Sasuke," she said as steadily as she could. It was still quite a disgrace that her vaginal muscles were lovingly squelching the member nestled in between them.

Calm and cool, Sasuke wiped the disgusting splatter from his face. There was a flicker of murder in his eyes, and that would've suited Yoshino just fine given this scenario. But Sasuke was in control, not her. "Filth?" he repeated. His hips moved, drawing back until the swollen head only remained at the threshold of her womanhood. A hand moved to her waist and held her like an iron clasp. "My cause is _noble_." With a harsh grunt, he surged into the mother and had her crying out. "And my nobility will eradicate and replace the true filth of this world." Again, he drew out of her just to ram back in, and did so three more times before his thrusts became more shallow.

Helpless, Yoshino had no choice but to take his powerful and quick thrusts. Her breasts wobbled in time with the collisions of their pelvises until one was sought by Sasuke's hands to be molested. He groped the soft mound, enough to leave fingerprints before moving to maul its twin. The aching nipple was plucked and twisted at his leisure before he chose to bend in half and take it in between his teeth.

"_Kyahh!_" Yoshino lost her voice for a moment. At their age, she and Shikaku didn't make love with such wildness before. Sasuke's hips practically rolled against her, moving at an angle that allowing him to grind her clitoris. And with his hungry mouth latched onto her right breast, it was a full-out assault on her senses.

His cock pounded mercilessly into her, beating against her cervix more times than not. He didn't seem to wish to cause her any discomfort, but he was becoming submerged in the throes of sexual frenzy. The slick, cushiony walls around his pumping member squeezed as if to grasp and hold him in place until he fired his load inside of her. Not yet, though… He could hold out a while longer.

Yoshino was unable to catch her breath. All of it was working against her: the feeling of being bound and defenseless, the young cock fucking her passionately, the sinful thrill of lying with someone new rather than her husband – albeit a forced predicament. A prolonged moan of wanton lust was drawn from her throat, and if she had the mobility, her legs would've clamped around Sasuke's waist. The scourge of Konoha, this demented killer was fucking her close to oblivion, yet she had come to welcome it. Let this night be forgotten in the morning, but for now… rapture…

The headboard pounded with jarring force against the wall, enough to start splintering the barrier. This room had never been filled with such a commotion before; the sound of wet flesh slapping together, male and female moans overlapping, the bed rattling and thumping with each drive of the boy's hips. Yoshino screamed herself hoarse when she came, every muscle gripping. She pushed herself up against him, taking him fully into her snatch, despite the pain of applying such pressure on her cervix. Liquid pleasure gushed from her, which made the sound of Sasuke's thrusts even gooier. The motions of his hips became short and quick before he became still.

And then Yoshino felt the heat spreading into her, filling her passage with heavy spurts. She cooed from the familiar sensation; Shikaku usually wore condoms or pulled out to waste his essence in tissue. She loosened her muscles and sunk into the bed, near the point of passing out while the boy finished inside of her.

Sasuke's face twisted with exhaustion as his sac discharged its load into the woman. The walls around aided in the ejaculation, squeezing him to milk out every precious droplet. With his sperm sent to do their job, he, too, went slack. He held himself up to hover over her. Sweat rolled down his face to drip on the panting woman's body. She was absolutely bathed in sweat, hers and his. His hand came up to glide over her slippery stomach, noticing how she clenched and flexed at his touch. When he observed her face, though, he discovered that she was too exhausted to stay awake.

All for the better. Wiping her memory of this night would be easier this way. Reaching down, he gave a soft grunt as he extracted his flaccid penis from her flooded depths.

Karin was content to soak in the tub of warm water. Finally feeling clean, she thought this was the perfect time to relax, but it had proven itself rather difficult while the wall right next to her boomed with the sound of a thudding headboard. She could easily hear the sounds of sex in the other room, and while it ruffled her feathers and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, she knew it was Sasuke's purpose. For him, she could endure this little quest, so long as she was the only one at his side in the future.

Her closed eyes opened lazily when she heard that middle-aged lady scream. The climax, she guessed, which meant Sasuke was soon to be finishing up. Then they would be off again, searching for a new target. Sighing, she closed her eyes again and hoped to find some relaxation.

No more than five minutes later, the bathroom door opened. She looked and was actually surprised that Sasuke had stepped inside. Pouting her lips and giving her most disinterested look, she asked, "Are you done? Do we have to head out now?"

Sasuke just stared at her for a moment. Then his eyes closed serenely. "No, not yet."

Karin perked up when he suddenly slipped his arms out of his shirt before continuing to undress. Soon, he was standing almost as naked as her and was making to be fully nude. "What are you doing?" she finally mustered the courage to ask after the last article of his clothing was peeled away. Without a word, he moved to the tub and wedged in behind her, pressing tightly to her back. She flushed deeply at this intimacy; he wasn't hard, so he wasn't looking for sex here. She carefully looked over her shoulder. "Sasuke?"

His teeth sunk into her shoulder, causing her to wince. Almost immediately, he was supping her healing chakra into his system to rejuvenate his strength and stamina. Neither of them said anything, but when his arm came around her midsection, Karin smiled and closed her eyes. Yes, this was where she wanted to be…

The rain was still coming down, endless and unrelenting. Lightning struck in the distance of Amegakure, followed by the rumble of thunder. Passing through its soaked lands was a single person, moving as if wounded. The black cloak designed with red clouds shielded her from the downpour. The final steps were made, and she gasped when her strength gave out. Panting, Konan braced against the first tree of the forest on the outskirts of her Village.

She had thought herself dead, but it seemed that Tobi was more anxious to collect his eyes rather than confirm her death. Well, that would be his mistake. Growling softly, she looked at the path in front of her, long and dark. But she was that much closer to its end with that one, first step…


	5. Chapter 5

**Afterhours**

ccc

Business was slow, but the Ramen Ichiraku stayed open as late as usual. Now that Naruto was gone, their main source of income was absent, and no one wanted to go out for ramen on a gloomy night like tonight. With nothing else to look forward to on a rainy night on the evening of the first day of war, the father/daughter business closed. The front, steel doors were pulled down and locked, sealing the family of two in the dimly lit shack.

Scrubbing his large pot clean, Teuchi smiled. "We should work extra hard tomorrow," he told his precious daughter as she set away the cooking supplies. "When Naruto comes back, we should have a new soup for him to try: a 'Naruto Special'!" He beamed up at the lamp lighting their workspace. "That boy sure has grown. The Hero of Konoha, and he's been our best customer for twelve years."

Tying up the bag of waste, Ayame looked at her father with a smile. "That means the Ramen Ichiraku will become renowned throughout all the countries, and our business will spread." She snickered to herself, imagining the wealth and fame she'd acquire when nobles came to try her tsukemen; she harbored the desire to usurp her dad's ramen recipes with her own discovered foodstuffs.

Sighing and wiping a sleeve over his brow, Teuchi looked woefully at the wasted noodles. It was a shame no one's spirits were high enough to go out for a soul-warming brew at his restaurant; it was quite hard to think of business while friends, neighbors, and customers might be on the front line, dying in a war brought about by the fear of someone's name. "That boy," he sighed, referring to Naruto, "may have grown, Ayame. But he's still a boy. Should he really be out there?"

"Now, now, Father," Ayame lovingly scolded him, patting his back. "Sakura and Kakashi-san said that he would be in hiding, unaware of the war itself! You'll have your best customer back in no time!" She sounded a little doubtful, even if these assurances came from Naruto's teammate and their handsome instructor. Her dad smiled at her, but it certainly wasn't convincing of lifting his mood. "I'll finish cleaning up here," she offered, already scooting the old man towards the backdoor. "You go home and start thinking of those new 'Naruto Special' recipes!" She was ambitious and stubborn, but she was a wonderful daughter.

Teuchi smiled, thanked her, and kissed her forehead. "I'll get right home and do that." He seemed the happiest he'd been all day. It never failed to brighten his mood when face with the challenge and prospect of making a new kind of ramen to thrill Naruto – and possibly Chouji; the latter of the two certainly was harder to please with his culinary knowledge.

Their one umbrella was left for Ayame to use; she had no problems accepting the fact that her father would be trudging home in the rain. After all, it was a perfect excuse for him to hop into his evening robe, snuggle up to their kotatsu, and start scribbling down ramen ideas; it was one of his favorite things to do at home.

In hindsight, Ayame found herself wishing that she asked her dad to at least take some of the trash bags with him on his way out. It couldn't be helped now. With the umbrella in her left hand and a trash bag of old ramen and vegetable scraps, she hobbled outside. Doing this one-handed certainly proved irksome, particularly when the bag lost altitude due to tiring muscle and started to drag through the mud.

What a way to end a horrible day… At least there was a pleasant aroma wafting through the wet air, almost like perfume. It wasn't a usual odor, but Ayame didn't question it. Her major concern was scurrying back out of the cold. The shack didn't have much, but it was certainly warmer than this stormy chill. The lightning and thunder in the black sky dissuaded her from searching out the source of what must've been a woman's perfume.

There couldn't possibly be someone lurking around the shack, smelling like that at this time of night or in this weather. Ayame returned, shivering and shaking the raindrops from her umbrella before collapsing it and setting it aside. It wouldn't be much longer before she was hurrying down the soaked roads to join her father at home and start jotting down her own 'Naruto Special'.

That thickheaded idiot just needed to open up to the idea of tsukemen instead of gorging himself solely of ramen. "_Heh_, if I can get him to eat tsukemen," she consoled herself with a scheming grin, "_everyone_ will want to try." Profiting off of her customer's success and status didn't seem like a bad thing to her; Ichiraku was already famous, but they started having more frequent clientele once Naruto was named the hero of Konoha. Many came, some shinobi wishing to express their gratitude or regret for past actions against the jinchuuriki, others aspiring ninja children looking for an autograph or advice.

Ayame found herself a little flushed when she thought about it. Naruto certainly grew up from the brat who used to come to Ichiraku every night with Iruka, discussing big aspirations to be a great ninja. With all of his heart work, his dreams had become a reality. Shuffling her sleeve up over her right bicep, Ayame flexed her arm boastfully and pledged, "I'll work hard, too! Just you watch, Naruto!"

Determined to plow through the rest of her clean up, she charged for the sink. She normally hated washing the dishes most of all, but she doubted that Naruto was discouraged when it came time to doing unlikeable chores. She would've submerged her hands into the murky dishwater without a second thought had the lamplights not suddenly flickered, as if there was a presence that upset the light.

"Ayame…" The voice called low in a tone colder than ice.

In a trice, Ayame wheeled about. Wasn't she supposed to be alone?! No customer could have been accidentally closed in, after all. That was why she found it to be a shock to see that someone actually _was_ perched on one of the bar's stools, elbows propped up and fingers interlaced. Dark, maniacal eyes of red and black peered at her, cutting through the flickering light.

Ayame's chestnut eyes widened with terror and surprise. He might've matured since last she saw him, but there was no mistaking who had visited her on this wretched night. Her mouth did not work, and all she managed to breathe was the name of her dark company: "Uchiha Sasuke…" She swallowed hard, unsure of what to expect. How did he even show up here?! Well, the door had been opened several times, and ninjas – particularly of his class – knew how to be sleek and stealthy. Slipping by her when the door was opened and her back was turned must've been the easiest thing.

Lowering his hands slowly onto the bar surface, Sasuke rose from his seat. That seemingly insignificant gesture made him appear to be growing, towering over lonely Ayame. It was merely an illusion brought on by fear, of course; Sharingan didn't need to be used to intimidate non-ninjas.

Karin was not with him. To conquer someone like Ayame, he wouldn't need her support; she would be put to better use isolating and detaining another target. Quite a bit reluctantly, Karin nonetheless agreed to help him secure a separate conquest.

Without thinking, the first pan Ayame touched was flung at the rogue ninja, but it passed through him. It must've been some sort of ninjutsu, but Ayame was working on fear and adrenaline; more cooking supplies, utensils, and even a bag of rubbish was hurled to fend him off and possibly create an opening. Raining or not, she planned to make it out the door and at the very least rouse a commotion that would bring the attention of Konoha's current guard.

She'd exhausted all ammunition and hostility, and Sasuke hadn't budged an inch. He must've used some jutsu that threw off her aim.

Civilians were never aware of their helplessness in the presence of a Sharingan wielder. Though she could swear to putting forth all of her efforts to expel him, the truth of the matter was that she'd not so much as picked up a washcloth to flag at him. Her entire outburst had been nothing more than a simple genjutsu, used to spend all of her aggression in a single instant and slow her heart rate before it could even spike.

Sasuke moved with wicked purpose when he lifted himself to stand elegantly upon the stool. Then he took a step towards Ayame, striding over the counter to tower over her. He dripped rain over the surface as he moved to finally hop down and stand face to face with his target.

She had saved her father's life by sending him home and taking on the rest of the chores herself. If he had still been present, Sasuke wouldn't have had a second thought about skewering him and leaving him bleeding on the floor of his restaurant. The Uchiha's target was the daughter, not the father. She was fortunate to have unwittingly saved Teuchi's life.

Ayame, of course, didn't know of her good fortune. A run-in with a rogue Uchiha wasn't what most would consider a prosperous encounter. Sasuke was a dangerous criminal now, able to hold his own against the fearsome Raikage no less. A mere cook's daughter could probably be slain by him if he simply stared at her long enough.

There was a time when Ayame could admit to finding Sasuke objectively attractive – for someone his age – but she was nothing if not scared to death by him now that he was standing just a few inches from her. She had leaned back over the sink. Just a centimeter more between them was a world of relief amongst a universe of terror.

"How-? Why-?" The rampant questions sped through Ayame's head far too quick for her to complete a single one.

She matured well, Sasuke noted as his eyes – his Sharingan receded after its purpose was fulfilled – wandered across her body. Back when he lived in the village, she was at an age of developing maturity; the development bore eye-pleasing fruit, though her chef clothing certainly didn't accentuate that fact. Clothes could be made short work of with a well-placed slash from his Kusanagi blade, but Ayame was terrified enough without him wielding the mighty sword.

Hands came up slowly, making Ayame flinch and try to pull back further; she would've thrown herself to one side if she could get her legs to move. She gasped when the front of her robe was fisted in either hand, and with a sharp yank, Sasuke pulled open her clothes and slid them halfway down her arms. Her immodest viewing sparked the instinct to cover up, but Sasuke's hands were still faster than her own; he kept her by the wrists while his eyes trailed over the mounds he'd uncovered. As he had guessed, she had grown, but she was hardly anything more than a generous b-cup, and that was just fine; he was not out, scouring only for the most endowed women to bear his children. Nonetheless, he did find this presentation most pleasing, though that plain, white bra of hers was obscuring the view.

Short work was made of the bra when he took one hand from Ayame's to grab the undergarment between the two cups and tear it from her chest. Breasts, high and perky, were brought to his attention with light-brown nipples pert at the tips. Lovely things; attractive and supple, fitting neatly in his hand when he set it upon her body. The hardened tip poked gently against his palm, and his fingers smoothly closed around it to tease.

Ayame hissed a little before plucking up the nerve to finally shove at Sasuke's chest; he went away one step, but only on his own whim. Red in the face, Ayame quickly threw her arms across her chest, drawing her shoulders up defensively while turning away. "Just… just what do you think you're doing?" She had briefly forgotten that he was a criminal and not some pervert.

She could perceive him any way she wanted, but that wouldn't stop him from using her as he wished. He allowed her another moment of defiance and separation before he stalked forward. This time, he did not waste time unclothing her while standing. She'd tensed her arms should he try to expose her again, but instead, she was swept up in his arms and laid out on the counter. It was so deft that she couldn't even recount when her feet left the floor.

Left in somewhat of a stupor, her hands fell away from her breast, and she found herself beneath Uchiha Sasuke. He moved like a serpent: silently, stealthily, and sinisterly. He had taken the liberty of settling in between her thighs while she was too dazed to close them. Her apron was unknotted easily enough, allowing her robe to loosen more and granting him access to her pants.

"W-wait!" Ayame frantically refused when she felt his finger prodding the hem of her pants. She tried valiantly to push his hands away, ignoring how her breasts freely bounded with her movement, but it was all for naught; when he had set his mind to it, Sasuke would not be easily swayed from his course. With a cry of mortification, Ayame watched as her pants slipped from her body.

Sasuke elevated her legs so that her feet were pointing straight up while he drew her clothes off. Like her bra, he carelessly threw the garments to some haphazard spot to be forgotten. The robe could stay; he himself didn't plan to shed his attire completely anyway, but her panties had to be discarded, and he did just that. The flimsy undergarment stretched out and tore with one, sure tug from his fist. And again, Ayame shrieked and tried to cover herself.

If Kurenai, Yoshino, and even Yuugao could not fend him off, a girl of no ninjutsu background had a nonexistent chance to stave off the offender for even a moment. All she really managed to do was irk the quiet Uchiha, but he'd put up with far worse migraines when he was a part of Team Seven.

He effortlessly uncovered her sex, though Ayame still squirmed beneath him. The cleft of her sex was bordered with sparse chestnut hair, and there showed no signs of moisture. That was certainly a hitch, but not one that would put him on pause for long. He could easily implant suggestions of willingness and arousal in the civilian's head to have her crave him, but there was hardly any skill in bewitching someone without any sort of genjutsu resistance; it'd be a waste of use of his brother's eyes.

Spreading out her clenching thigh, Sasuke pressed forward, using his right hand to keep himself propped over Ayame so that the nimble fingers of his left could work on Ayame. He felt her tense when his fingertips grazed lightly, almost sensuously across the inside of her thigh. Jolts of dangerous pleasure sent warnings to her head of troubles to come, and she would fight it to the best of her capabilities; that was, at least, what she told herself before those wicked digits went to her core and started their job.

Ayame's breath caught in her throat when he first brushed against her folds. It was not so much the contact as the sheer audacity he had to invade such private space. Still, that area hadn't known foreign fingers for some time, she was a bit embarrassed to admit. "No! Stop!" Her hands tried to pull away the one that lazily danced against her vagina, but he was resistant. When her struggling intensified, his middle finger jabbed successfully into her unprepared entrance.

The friction was almost as uncomfortable as sandpaper and made Ayame whine. She implored some mercy, but Sasuke simply went ahead to wedge in his forefinger in too. She was so tight, and not just because the passage was nearly completely dry. Though he had started the process rather brutally, he proceeded with gentler care, tenderly stroking her inner walls and nudging them apart with scissoring gestures.

Ayame – with cheeks dyed red – bit down on her lower lip, stifling a groan. The hands that had once tried to fend off Sasuke's assault were now latching onto the sides of the bar with fingernails biting into the wood. Her upper body was lifted up on her elbows to stare down her body to where she was being assaulted; a bit uncomfortable for her abdomen while curling, especially with her breath hitching, but she couldn't take her eyes away…

After including her clitoris in the stimulation with some ginger, but firm strokes from his thumb, Sasuke began to detect a spreading moisture over his intruding digits. The snug walls yielded easier than before as blood circulated more prominently in that area. "_Kyah~…_" Ayame wished she had a bit more reserves, but it was hard to fight when her body was responding so eagerly to these hot caresses; it was a quicker process of breaking down when Sasuke – pressing his advantage – bowed his head to feast upon her left breast.

A hand came up to the back of Sasuke's head, and rather than yank his hair in a last desperate attempt to pry him away from her, she cradled him to her bosom to encourage his stimulation. Surely, allowing Sasuke to have his way with her wasn't treason; Ayame reasoned with her conscience that there was no way for her to escape anyway. It made it much easier for her to spread her legs invitingly for his fingers. She could hear the wet movement of his flourishing digits as they purged her now-glistening folds.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Ayame did her best to filter her moans. Sometimes, she managed to contradict her actions by mewling a "Stop" or "Wait", but her hands did nothing but encourage Sasuke with urgent tugs. She was not a lonely mother or a forlorn kunoichi as his other targets had been, she was still a young woman with blooming sexuality. Against his skillful advances, she could hardly put up a decent struggle.

Sasuke continued to suckle on her pert breast, often nuzzling the spongy flesh affectionately. After birthing his child, he was sure that Ayame would grow a cup size to nurse their offspring. He did not alter breasts when he was finished with the one; he had grown far too impatient to keep himself confined in his loose pants for much longer.

Sitting back on his haunches, providing leeway for Ayame to escape – which he was pleased that she didn't take – he began to tug at the purple rope about his waist. With bated breath, Ayame watched the makeshift belt fall away so that he could kick out of his trousers. What leapt up into her view shocked her. She had heard boisterous female customers giggling over the sizes of boys they'd slept with, and even one or two boys offered their 'measurements' to Ayame when her dad had taken off work, but she doubted they could honestly boast what Sasuke could. He was not freakishly huge by any means – more or less seven inches – but that was a solid two inches longer than any of Ayame's past lovers, and his girth was substantial in comparison.

Ayame gasped when the Uchiha suddenly surged towards her, closing the gap between them. He held her breast in his left hand, thumbing the stiff nub gingerly. Clenching her teeth, the brunette involuntarily parted her thighs for the rogue when he shuffled towards her heat. She could feel him pass over her folds, missing her entrance entirely – most likely intentionally. The underside of the rigid shaft grazed over her protruding clit, stimulating her to make a weak mewl.

Waiting for him to amend the lazy jab of his erection was frustrating, enough to have the cook's daughter fidget uncomfortably and roll her hips. It was useless, as she'd only be impaled when the Uchiha deemed it time, but she couldn't control herself. It was all she could do not to reach down in between them herself and take matters into her own hand. Sprawled out on the Ichiraku counter where she served loyal customers, caught underneath one of the greatest villains Konoha had ever produced, driven to a fearful arousal; she couldn't wait to have Sasuke pounding her!

All without the influence of the Sharingan, Sasuke marveled at how he broke her. He didn't much care for the superficial girls – like Sakura and Ino – fawning over his looks and 'cool' attitude, but following through with a mission like this, his appearance was a great weapon in itself. The older women – like Yoshino and Yuugao – were not so easy to dominate, but he had already overcome those obstacles. There were certain to be more difficulties to encounter – he could name a few certain targets that would not go down without a fight (literally and figuratively) – but Ayame was a simple catch.

Hopefully Karin was tending to her own task…

"Are you ready, Ayame?" Sasuke had moved his lips to the panting girl's ear, his breath airy and smooth as he spoke. He was so close that she felt his lips lift in his smirk.

Ayame was starting to sweat as her vagina pulsated with the need to be filled. Again, she made a fruitless endeavor to bring the thick cock inside of her, but Sasuke drew out of her way. A hopeless gasp left her, and she couldn't hesitate to stutter, "Please…!"

With her reduced to this, Sasuke doubted he would be able to get much more out of her than just that. He could've stalled his own urges a while longer, but there was no real point in teasing the girls like this. Besides, time was of the essence; Yuugao may have been put out of commission for some time – long enough for Sasuke and Karin to make an escape from Konoha – but there was still another, better tracker out there that would soon discover his presence.

Keeping haste in mind, Sasuke secured himself over Ayame and adjusted his hips until the blunt head of his cock was appropriately lined up with her snatch. She held her breath and almost smiled when her glistening folds parted around him. All she could manage as her tunnel was stretched out was short, quick, anxious gasps.

She was quite snug, Sasuke deemed; nearly as tight as Karin had been. It took him several, shallow thrusts to finally get all the way inside of Ayame's heat, and he could not help but exhale ecstatically when his cockhead nudged back against her cervix. The girl beneath him quivered and rolled her hips, doing her best to accommodate his girth. Being spread so wide had been more uncomfortable than she thought; she'd known of some girl boasting about how big their guy was, and that led her to believe that the bigger a man was, the more pleasure she'd get. She didn't consider the discomfort of wedging the large penis into her drenched pussy.

Wet or not, Ayame's body clung tightly to Sasuke's shaft, creating a little difficulty when it came to drawing back. She held him almost with the strength of a refusing fist, and while that may have caused her to hurt a little, for a man, it felt wonderful. Sasuke knew he should be fast, but he feared losing his load to quickly if Ayame didn't loosen up a little. Feeling her legs enclose his waist certainly didn't help his plight either.

He breathed meditatively, calmed his excitement, and then proceeded to push into Ayame's channel. She droned a little, expressing the slight pain of taking his large cock inside of her again. He inserted himself completely, and then drew back after a brief pause.

By this third thrust, Ayame felt significantly better about taking the Uchiha's member inside of her. A few thrusts later, and she only made noises of longing and encouragement. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling her up against him so that their chests could rub together. Her taut nipples brushed against his pectorals, breasts bouncing more and more when the ease of pushing in and out of her increased. The resistance of her hardly-touched quim had all but dissolved; she now fit Sasuke neatly as he glided deep to her womb and out again.

The chef burrowed her face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, moaning frantically against his collarbone while her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. The pain of it hardly registered to Sasuke; his focus was centered on loading his cock up Ayame's tight and slippery snatch. She clutched him with her arms and legs, whimpering and moaning from the mighty force of his thrusts.

"_Oh~, Sasuke~!_" Her face was scrunched up from the mounting pleasure. Her toes curled in her sandals – she hadn't removed them, and neither had Sasuke – and her arms pulled tighter on him. As she breathed in his scent, she could detect a faint, but certain aroma underneath his natural, charcoal scent: perfume. Either she was not the first girl he'd visited tonight, or he had some very odd customs.

His hips rolled sensually, hitting her at an angle that – after being struck several times – she felt herself coming undone, though her muscles went taut until she was knotted around Sasuke in a desperate embrace to keep him deep within her. Her feet at his backside pushed him deep inside of her collapsing hole. Muscles quivered around him, and he felt the shot of hot, viscous splatter over his balls from her crammed snatch.

His otherwise cool demeanor faltered for a moment when Ayame's body hugged him. He buckled fiercely and almost fell over her, but he caught himself, bracing with a deep, meditative breath, and resumed his dutiful thrusts.

All the while, the cook's daughter convulsed underneath him, still in the shocks of bursting pleasure that had her inner walls clamping down on his pushing member. Her hips shakily rocked against him, often times grinding the sensitive nub against his pelvis to keep the raging lust in her loins stoked. His right hand came up to the small of her back, elevating her butt off the counter and pulling her to the gyration of his pelvis. A lengthy wail echoed in the shack when Sasuke ground the head of his cock against her cervix. Fingernails ripped into Sasuke's shoulder blades, raking red streaks across his skin.

With a ragged grunt from Sasuke, Ayame was forced down hard on the counter. The missing-nin breathed roughly in her ear, his hands latching tightly to her waist to pull her sex onto his. She'd be wearing bruises with his fingerprints in the morning. She wailed when his thrusts became harder, pounding her into her counter as if he meant to pulverize it. Her juices squirted out with each, deep impaling, soiling the bar; she'd need to make sure to clean up her mess before heading home.

There were three deeper thrusts, jabbing her cervix brutally, before Sasuke finally stopped. A hot and sticky warmth suddenly pasted Ayame's insides. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before; she'd never had a guy explode inside of her before. Sasuke's breath was tattered and his body shook above her. Their bodies kept flush, her breasts mashing against his chest.

Ayame's snatch was overflowing with an abundance of semen by the time Sasuke had successfully emptied himself. As always, since spearheading this lustful expedition, chakra joined the passage of semen into the target's uterus, enhancing vitality and chances of conception. To keep the majority of his semen inside, Sasuke chose not to pull out, residing deep within Ayame while they both caught their breaths. The fingers that had once been digging into his back had now loosened their tension and idly grazed down to gingerly cup his hips.

Ayame wasn't quite sure of how she should feel about herself when her eyes wandered off to the side. It was easily the best sexual experience of her life thus far: abrupt and passionate, immoral even, somewhere familiar but taboo to fuck at; the fact that his penis was rather large didn't hurt either – in a manner of speaking, of course, for there was some discomfort when she first fitted around him.

On the other hand, Sasuke was a vengeful killer. He had slain the man who was about to be officially titled the Sixth Hokage, and had set things into motion leading to this war by attacking and almost capturing the brother of the Raikage. Ayame wasn't quite sure what he was doing in Konoha or what he had done before coming to her, but she doubted it was for the good of the village.

She was content to lie there in silent contemplation, avoiding seeking the answers to her questions just yet, but Sasuke had an agenda to keep to. Surely, Karin's duty was being tended to if she hadn't already snared the next target. Carefully, to avoid excess spillage, Sasuke supported Ayame's hips with a hand at the small of her back and pulled out of her. Some of his cum leaked out of her, sliding to the crevice of her buttocks, but it couldn't be helped; Karin's invigorating-chakra restored his vitality each time he supped it from her bite marks.

He deftly crawled off the tsukemen/ramen cook and began to dress himself without a word. He didn't so much as look up when his brief lover propped herself up to watch him; she modestly pulled her robes over her breasts and closed her thighs to keep her soiled snatch from his view. What was to happen now, she wondered? Sasuke wasn't the type for small talk, but after doing what they just did…

"Go home, Ayame," Sasuke said to her after tying his sash around his waist. His cold eyes lifted, illuminating in the dark. "Do not tell anyone I was here."

His voice was so cold and callous. She hadn't really expected less from someone who was considered a national criminal, but it still surprised her and chilled her to the bone. Normally, she could be fiery, snapping at him for giving out orders right after pounding her into the sacred counter where she and her father served loyal customers. Against Sasuke, however, she was feeble and couldn't shoot any angry words at him. If anything, when she looked dead-on at him, her eyes were quickly forced to the floor.

She made not a peep as the rogue Uchiha slowly rounded the counter and treaded through the cook's area to the back exit. There was ominous silence until the door was pushed open. For a moment, the Uchiha stared out at the night storm, lightning flashing and thunder rumbling fiercely in the distance.

Ayame had yet to move from where she was. Her legs still quivered; she doubted they'd be able to support her weight so soon if she slid off the counter. She flushed when she took a peek at the juncture of her thighs. Sure enough, she was leaking more of a shameful mess over the counter, though there was still enough of his abundant heat flooding her womb.

Wordlessly, she looked back at the dark silhouette standing in the doorway, eyes glowing like some otherworldly being as they focused solely on her.

"Go home, Ayame…"

ccc


	6. Chapter 6

**Afterhours pt. 2**

ccc

She had been walking, but due to her blood loss, her mind and direction had become muddled. She staggered aimlessly, often falling against the trees around her for support. Wincing, forcing herself to go on, Konan trudged onward. She was uncertain of what she could do when she arrived to wherever it was she was headed, but she wanted to stand against Madara and help the junchuuriki, her fellow frog-disciple discover peace in this world.

"Na-Naruto," she choked out. Her eyesight blurred as she looked ahead. There was someone further down the path… No, two persons, dressed in black cloaks and with their backs to her. One had wild, spiky orange hair, and the other had smooth, hanging red hair. Slowly, they both turned to her, and though she could not see their eyes, their welcoming smiles beckoned her to them. A weak, but joyous smile passed over the angel's lips. Was this enveloping darkness blissful rest? She did not care, and stepped forward only once before she fell.

Visions of Yahiko and Nagato were gone, and she was cringing on the ground. If it was to be death, it did not seem to be swift. Her painted nails clawed weekly at the wet earth. Was she to die here, in the middle of nowhere? She would prefer to be scattered to the wind on a forever journey on paper wings.

There was a peace on her face. She amended her previous thought: a forever journey on angel wings…

ccc

"Do you plan to stay all night _again_?" The head of Konoha Cryptanalysis Team brushed his slender goatee. He should've gone home already, but for the insistent imploring of his junior, he had chosen to stay a little longer. With all the textbooks stacked up, he couldn't even see her anymore. Just what could she possibly be researching now in the midst of a war? "Shiho-chan?"

The blond head popped up over the books. "I think I will stay here a little longer," Shiho said. Adjusting her bottle glasses on her nose, she glanced down at what she was looking over – a self-help guide to romancing boys – and admitted with a pink blush, "I really feel that I should keep working on it." She hoped to have all the suggestions in the book memorized and mastered by the time Nara Shikamaru came back from the war. Thinking of the intellectual, she played with a tassel of unkempt hair, dazedly combing it with her fingers; she'd certainly have to start using her brush more in the morning to look more presentable for him. For that, she had her little mirror place on the left side of her studying area. She wondered if the application of makeup would work nicely for her…

Her boss sighed and pushed up from his seat. "Well, in that case, be sure to lock _all_ of the doors when you're done. And if you fall asleep at your station again…" He sighed again and began to trudge towards the doorway. Before departing, he looked back to say, "Just make sure you lock up, Shiho-chan."

It was pointless to carry on; she'd already disappeared back underneath the mountain range of books. The boss wasn't about to waste any more time out of his bed. On a stormy night like this, there wasn't a more comfortable place than under the covers of a nice, warm bed. He trod out the door, called one final goodnight to his second, and closed it.

He yawned into his palm before pushing his glasses up to massage the bridge of his nose. His slippers clattered softly in the building, empty of all workers except for him and Shiho-chan. He smirked to himself and rubbed his chin, flushing a little. "It almost sounds like a scene from Jiraiya-sama's latest 'Come-Come Paradise'," he mused, referring to a chapter that found a boss and his employee engaging in a night of steamy passion. Taking on his apprentice was often a fantasy of his, anyway; he'd long to shove all those stacks of books from her table, splay her out on top of it, and fulfill his lust. "Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bad not to try," he joked to himself. Even if he was serious, he was too pooped to turn around and try to seduce the absentminded girl.

He was turning a corner when a sudden spray of perfume clouded his face. Shocked and stupefied from his lungs filling with the potent aroma, he staggered backward. His glasses were too foggy to see clearly, but he could at least deduce that someone – a woman – was right in front of him. "Who…?" A straight jab to the face knocked him out of his slippers and onto his ass. The perfume, the punch, and the hit with the floor had the man unconscious before he could put any pieces together.

Groaning softly, Karin shook her offending hand. She preferred slapping to punches, and hitting Suigetsu's water-body was much easier on the hand. _Hmph!_ Whatever happened to that idiot anyway? "Now I need to go around like Sasuke's personal 'whore collector'," she groused to herself. Staring at the man she just knocked out, she took out some wire she'd collected from an evidence locker in her previous jail and proceeded to tie the man up. For good measure, she shoved his slipper into his mouth and tied it in place with a few more layers of cord before finally dumping him into a closet. The perfume she sprayed in his face should keep him out for the rest of the night.

Karin did not creep about. She had done a thorough sensor search throughout the establishment and found only two people inhabiting it; one had just been put out, and the other was the target. A goofy, witless girl, if Karin remembered her right. It was a brief encounter, but this cryptographer had shown up once at the jail during one of Karin's interrogations. Because she was involved in Akatsuki – and therefore, the masked man – Konoha wanted all sorts of interpreters present to see what they could figure out from Karin's body language and speech; Shiho had been the only woman present, and Sasuke had asked Karin to divulge any women of particular importance in Konoha's records department.

Thus, she led him to Shiho.

Well, she was sent _ahead_ of him to collect Shiho, as he had business with someone else. She wasn't about to ask details, but she was sure Sasuke would come to her in need of her vitalizing chakra.

Through this door; she stood in front of the Cryptanalysis Team room. She rolled her eyes, thinking of her self-proclaimed title: whore collector.

ccc

Shiho pressed her nose in close to the book she was studying. She had briefly tried to comb her hair straight, but gave up; she figured it'd set itself down after she took a shower. While she was anxious to try a new look, she just couldn't find the willpower to remove herself from these love-lesson texts; even a copy of 'Come-Come Paradise' was amongst her material, for those possible times when Shikamaru was feeling frisky (unlikely).

When the door slid open, stubbornly hitching while being pried open slowly, she hardly gave it any thought. Absently, not turning her bottle lens away from the pages, she asked, "Did you forget something? I thought you were going to bed."

There was sudden silence.

Shiho leaned out from behind the stack of books. There was nobody at the door or even in the room; nobody she noticed at least. Adjusting her glasses and checking around again, she called her boss' name. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing and nobody…

Tightening her lips, Shiho waited a moment before easing back down into her seat. She did not continue reading, as the atmosphere had grown ominous. A battle-hardened ninja, she may not have been, but she still had an awareness when some sort of danger was present.

"_Hmm…_" She fixed her glasses, gave one last glance around the vicinity, and then turned to her pages. Quickly, she was submerged in the text. She buried her nose close to the book until she could faintly smell the paper and ink. Behind her thick, obscured glasses, her eyes scanned the sentences quickly, and in no time, she was turning the page.

Then everything became a mess! The stacks of books and notes fell over, and Shiho had barely lowered her book before a tag was slapped across her mouth, sealing her voice. She could still whimper, but actually making a commotion was just about impossible now.

She was about to reach up to try to take the talisman off of her lips – which would not have been easy due to the chakra-adhesive – but her chair was toppled. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, her stomach straddled by the fiery-haired prisoner who recently had dealings with Uchiha Sasuke. Though they could not be seen behind her lens, Shiho's eyes were wide with fright. Just what was Uzumaki Karin doing here? What did she want with a cryptologist?!

"_Tch…_ Easy," Karin grumbled, haughtily fixing her glasses on her scowling face. In truth, Shiho's profession didn't matter squat to Karin or the one she was running 'errands' for. Rebirth of the Uchiha, she knew, but shouldn't he be targeting only noteworthy shinobi? The question plagued Karin's mind more than once, but she thought it better not to ask. Though it was embarrassingly easy for her to forgive his transgression against her – stabbing her with a Chidori spear – she did not want to provoke him to use such measures again…

He should be here soon, she thought while looking out to the stormy window. He said he would not take long. What could he be doing? Screwing some other target, no doubt… Again, Karin scoffed.

Her scarlet eyes cast down to Shiho. She was such a sloppy-looking specimen, but that probably wouldn't dissuade her Uchiha lover from planting his seed in her. With that look of terror on her face, Karin doubted that she'd be quick to respond favorably to Sasuke's intentions with her. Sure, most of the women had tried to banish the Uchiha thus far, but Shiho wasn't hardened like all the rest.

Karin gave an arrogant frown. Maybe Sasuke would be happy to show up and find his target already willing to reciprocate with his plot. And this would be a good way to blow off some steam of her own.

"There's no one here that can help you," she blatantly said without lowering her sharp, snide voice so that Shiho knew volume didn't worry her. "So until _he_ gets here, I'm going to take care of things." Reaching down, she grabbed the corner of the tag sealing Shiho's mouth, paused, and then advised Shiho not to scream. Alone or not, Karin would hate to hear the bookworm screech the moment the tag was released.

It was extracted, and Shiho found it to be very difficult to swallow her initial impulse to scream. Her teeth chattered from the chill of terror coursing throughout her being. For all her puzzle-solving know-how, she was very helpless in this kind of situation. Her only real defense now was obeying her captor to a 'T'. Still, she could not help asking the one and obvious question on her mind: "What are you going to do to me?"

"_Hmph!_ You don't have to be scared," Karin advised matter-of-factly. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

Shiho quirked an eyebrow and cocked her head to one side. Was that a blush crossing the redhead's cheeks? Keeping her strict attitude, Karin seemed unlikely to be the type to blush.

The weight pinning down the blonde suddenly lifted, and at once, Shiho's hands lifted and fisted on either side of her chest, uncertain as to what should be done with them. Her breath hitched as the Uzumaki stepped away from her and folded her arms. "What are you waiting for?" she barked, making the quivering woman jump in her skin. "Get up!"

Yipping like a puppy scolded, Shiho scrambled to her feet, keeping her hands at her side after fixing her glasses. Her teeth clenched nervously as she awaited the next instructions – if there were any to be given. Would Karin have her stand still until _'he'_ showed up?

Karin observed the woman who stood as stiffly as possible, despite her anxious shivering. The way she dressed was pretty much opposite to Karin's high-cut attire. Though they were about the same physically when it came to curves, Karin knew how to properly exploit them; there were hardly any guys out there that did not take notice of her backside in those high-ridden shorts.

A Mumu underneath a lab coat; Shiho was very plain under her sloppy exterior. But what mattered was underneath the clothes. Sasuke wouldn't want to show up just to judge Shiho's fashion sense – or lack thereof. Karin was making the choice to 'preheat' the target before he showed up, just so that he wouldn't have to do any prepping of his own. In and out; that was Karin's goal.

With a hand on her hip, Karin pointing directly at Shiho with the other and gave her one-worded order: "Strip!"

Shiho's mouth opened a little, aghast by what was just said. "… What?"

"I said strip!" Karin said again. Doing the opposite, Shiho grabbed her coat and pulled it closed in front of her. Karin, however, was in no mood for these shenanigans or to play nice. A kunai was brought out and held at the ready in front of her. Shiho gasped and took a trembling step backward as though the blade was aligned with her throat.

"Strip," Karin said one last time, her voice low and cold, "or I'll do it for you."

What was the purpose of taking off her clothes? Shiho shuffled. She wanted to debate the order, but the presence of the sharp weapon made her tongue feel like lead. For just a second longer, her hands defiantly held her coat together, but she eventually conceded to fear. The lab coat was removed first to be gingerly set on the chair she had been sitting on. Her Mumu was not as quick to come off. She shuffled in place again, wishing that the command would be dropped.

The contradicting command never came, and thus the Mumu would have to come down. Shiho was taut as she pushed the sleeveless shoulders down her arms, and with great humiliation, she slipped the dressing beneath her bosoms. As expected, they were hardly anything glorious; Karin felt a brief sense of satisfaction from classifying her as 'flat-chested'. Some shape, but it'd take a whole lot of stuffing in the bra to get those petit things attention. Perhaps the only thing surprising – in some way – was that she wasn't wearing a bra; since they didn't carry substantial weight, Karin could understand why.

Small hills with timid nipples cresting them; Shiho wasn't very proud of them herself, especially after gaining the desire to woo someone. In all the 'Come-Come Paradise' volumes she had read, not one time was a woman anything below a C-cup. The women she read about were voluptuous creatures, jiggling with every movement.

Sasuke was unlikely to care either way, so Karin gestured lower and said, "Keep going."

The one-piece fell away easily after the headband sash was undone around her waist; the metal protector clattered noisily on the floor before the Mumu covered it. Now Shiho was standing with an arm modestly crossed over her chest and a hand fanned out over her crotch. Like the rest of her, her panties were bland. At least most women her age wore something with color or even teddy-bear faces or some other design; hers were simply white, no lace, no allure, no anything.

Maybe a life settling down with an abundance of cats would suit her more than a future as an Uchiha baby's mother; it wasn't for Karin to decide, and she was quick to tell Shiho that the panties needed to come off as well.

"Wh-what?" stuttered the bookworm. "That's…! I can't…! It…!"

Karin was not amused or patient enough to let Shiho continue blabbering. Marching at Shiho in a brisk pace, she caught the blonde. The hand holding the kunai wound to the back of her head, and before the terror could take her, Shiho was yanked into a fierce kiss. Behind her thick glasses, her eyes were wide with astonishment. Just what had possessed her captor? A tongue probed her lips, and she was far too shocked to refuse entrance. Her tongue remained idle on the base of the mouth even as Karin inquisitively, then aggressively probed it.

It wasn't her first experience with a kiss, but Shiho was unsure exactly how to respond when it came to tongue-involvement, and with _another woman_, no less; let alone the fact that she was the villain and had taken Shiho as some form of hostage.

She was so entranced by her mouth being purged that she wasn't even aware of the slide of Karin's hands or the fall of the kunai. While aggressively kissing her target, Karin moved her hands down to hook her thumbs through the waistband of the panties. They came down, uncovering part of Shiho's snatch. The kiss then ended so that Karin could remove it completely.

"Wait," gasped the captive, but it was too late; both she and Karin were now gazing down her body and at the furry patch at her groin. She was a bit embarrassed because she knew most girls either removed hair completely or managed it in that area, but she had neglected to do such things during her past few showers. It wasn't exactly a cloud of curls, but it was much more abundant than Karin's trimmed patch.

Not that Karin minded as she traced a hand into the dull-blond hair of Shiho's mound. She made a noise of contemplation as she slid across the folds, finding a bit of moisture. For all of her fear, it seemed Shiho's body was reacting to Karin's advances. At the very least, she was slick enough to puncture. But the tightness within… She must've not had a man for some time, if ever.

"_Ahn…!_" gasped the blonde when Karin's middle finger wriggled into her body. She thought to try to push Karin out and away, but with the finger embedded up to the knuckle and curving against her G-spot, her fists felt stuck at her sides.

Karin was many things for Orochimaru before Sasuke 'liberated' her, and she did a very good job at interrogation. Sure, those weren't times she'd brag about to Sasuke, but when it came to breaking meek women such as Shiho, she could say she had the knack for it. Yuugao was an exception because of her rank as Anbu; they did not crack easily.

Timid, lil Shiho hadn't the fortitude to resist such provocation. She squirmed and writhed, but it was to no avail as Karin's finger pumped casually in and out of her snatch. The walls around the digit were quickly becoming slick with secretions while also condensing to squeeze the intruder.

Karin's other hand held Shiho at the small of her back; with all the clumsy teetering of the antsy woman, she was likely to lose her balance if she was not supported. More vigorously than before, she thrust her finger through Shiho's quim, burying deep and pressing up against the G-spot.

Where there was so little, now Shiho's essence had begun to flood from her. The motions of Karin's hand were becoming sticky, and after a final, deep push of her finger, she carefully extracted from between Shiho's engorged lips.

With bated breath, Shiho felt woozy. It wasn't an orgasm, but she could say that she was getting close to it, and the sudden stop of pleasure had left her dizzy and lazily compliant. Just as Karin intended…

Stepping to the side of Shiho's desk, she gestured to it and told Shiho to bend over it. It took very little manual guidance from the redhead to get the blonde to fall over it, barely able to catch the side of her face from smacking on the surface. Modesty had evaporated somewhat in this strange state of euphoria, and it made Karin's task very simple. Grabbing Shiho's limp hands after bringing out some wire, Karin proceeded to bind the woman's hands behind her back. Shiho may have been compliant thus far, but Karin wanted to make doubly sure.

Shiho winced when the bonds around her arms tightened. She could still move her fingers, so her circulation wasn't cut off too much, but now she felt quite helpless… Well, more helpless than before.

Karin could grin at her work as she looked Shiho over. Eyes drifted down from the messy hair, down the smooth arch of the back, and to the splayed fissure of her jutting butt as she remained bent over in presentation. Shiho had pretty much succumbed, and Karin need only toy with her a little longer. Sasuke was due any minute, after all.

Taking her stance behind the blonde, Karin dragged her nails softly up the backs of her thighs before grabbing fistfuls of ass, spreading her more thoroughly to gander at the pinkness within her snatch. Karin knelt down now that Shiho's vulnerable insides were exposed, and soon, her lips and tongue were employed to the service of Shiho's egged-on arousal.

"_No~! Please~!_" Shiho whined as she lifted her head from the desk. With her hands bound, however, she could not find the upper body strength to stand up, and Karin's thrashing tongue was sure to sap her of whatever stamina she had.

Karin let the juices flow over her tongue, pausing only to swallow the amount gathered. She slurped up the abundant essence whenever she could. At times, her mouth and thumbs would disengage the slit to push back the hood of Shiho's hidden pearl to tickle it with lavishing licks. It was at those times that Shiho's voice rose in volume and pitch, and her backside bucked frantically against her mouth in eager compliance.

Pulling back to catch her breath after being smothered by the abundant smell of arousal, Karin chose to temporarily swap her tongue with her middle finger. A quaking cry from the target responded to the digit's deep insertion. The muscles gripped at her, and her moans were nothing but appreciative. "_Hn_, first you say 'no', now you act so shamefully?" Karin rebuked her, twisting her finger this way and that to make Shiho squirm more. She pressed her finger in as deep as she could in the tight cavern. During the ensuing wail, Karin scoffed haughtily, but still edged closer to flourish her tongue against the occupied snatch.

_It's going to come_, Shiho thought anxiously in the midst of all this new, roiling pleasure. She began to rise up on her toes when the feeling persisted. There were tears of extreme elation building, and her orgasm was imminent. She couldn't even recall the last time her body exploded with relief-educing ecstasy. _It's coming!_

Karin could tell well enough when a woman was going to cum – being one herself and experiencing firsthand the process. Her efforts doubled, and she found herself working more towards giving the orgasm than anything else. When had she forgotten her purpose? There was something so empowering about it, and that was what she liked after being so powerless lately.

She was about to offer the finisher with a second finger to stretch Shiho even wider during her climax, but what stopped her was a tight hand on her shoulder. All at once, her arrogant demeanor faded, and she felt a pang of humiliation as she drew her tongue back from Shiho's quivering snatch. With that sting of shame swelling in her abdomen, she stared up at Uchiha Sasuke.

He did not look upset by what she was doing. He was dripping with rain, which gave him a gloomy exterior; thankfully, his Sharingan was not activated. She would've had nightmares if she was feeling this way _and_ staring up into those haunting eyes beneath rain-soaked bangs.

He nudged her. "I'll take it from here, Karin," he spoke to her grimly. And obediently, she obliged, scooting away just slightly while Sasuke – standing at full height – resumed her space behind the gasping and oblivious Shiho. Skillfully, the support of Sasuke's trousers was done away with. Heavy with water, they fell, and his ready cock jumped into view. Gulping at its bulk, Karin watched intently as he aimed to pierce the hand-tied cryptologist's prepped cunt.

Shiho was dazed and hadn't the slightest inkling that there was someone else behind her. Only when a hand – far more calloused than Karin – gripped her side and held her fast did she become aware that things were not right. Panting Karin's name, she peered over her shoulder and swore that her heart had stopped when she saw the ominous silhouette of the Uchiha bandit positioned behind her. Far more alarming than that was the sudden, blunt nudge against her convulsing folds, awaiting entrance and showing great patience thus far.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" The name drifted from her lips in a breath of despair. _He_ was the one Karin was waiting for? Maybe she shouldn't have been too surprised given Karin's devotion to him, but after nearly slaying the girl Uzumaki, Shiho had thought it a one-sided attraction that had soundly come to a close. It seemed that the attraction was rekindled, or it simply never dissolved in the first place.

"_Ah~!_" She yelped when he moved to her, his blunt tool firm against her saturated lips. Karin's testing fingers were no substitute for his girth. He bumped his hips forward again, and Shiho gasped deeply when her body enveloped him, slow and hot. She shuddered and started to hiccup. Her tight passage yielded to his forceful push heading to the back. "No! I'm not… I'm not ready!"

There was no being ready; Karin knew this firsthand. Like the namesake of Sasuke's group, he swooped in out of nowhere to take his unsuspecting prey. Appearing to her, how would she ever expect that his madness would lead him down this road?

Shiho whined and yowled when the rouge Uchiha pushed deep, deeper than fingers could explore. Her arms splayed over the table, grasping at the edges for dear life when her hips were held fast and moved upon the rigid shaft. The cockhead punched at her cervix when she became more accommodative to his width and length; it stung sharp and hard each time, and the green Shiho could hardly be expected to keep up.

"_Oh…! Oh my…!_" Shiho stared forward, now chewing on her bottom lip as she tried to maintain some composure. True enough, Sasuke was not lessening his tempo, but she was finally starting to feel the shockwaves of pleasure overriding the ebbing discomfort. She would have imagined such a sudden moment being shared with the young but clever Nara, but with the last Uchiha… Well, there was no denying his devilish handsomeness – no matter how deranged he had become.

These would be thoughts to ponder later. For now, Shiho echoed with unintelligible moans and wails.

Sasuke's hands were now at two points: her shoulder and her waist. He kept good leverage on her, and though he seemed calloused, his hand inevitably wound about to the front of her pelvis, down to her patch of hair, and skillfully stroked her nub. Immediately, she responded to his caresses with high-pitched whining, erratic wiggles of her butt against him, and raising herself on her toes. Around his impaling length, her walls fluttered and a warm rush slickened his way. Her orgasm had arrived with loud, bucking effect; Sasuke was rather surprised when this nerdy, almost-shrewish woman almost bucked him off.

In response to her sudden thrashing, Sasuke caught her waist with both hands, held on tight, and redoubled his efforts. His silence was broken with rhythmic and throaty grunts, signaling that his own release was not far off. There was no prolonging; he knew that his time in Konoha would come to an end after this.

Shiho felt the Uchiha still, heard him exhale raggedly, and then knew what the sudden warmth in her belly was. She was trembling, gasping sharply and quickly when the flood poured deep and securely into her. Even though she'd not the strength to protest or remove herself, Sasuke locked her onto him with a gripping fist as strong as iron shackles. He was intent, she could tell, to load her to the brim with precious, one-of-a-kind seed.

Karin chewed her bottom lip as she watched the throes of the end, noticing how Sasuke did his familiar ritual of sealing the woman's hips to receive his offering. Such volume… The area around Sasuke's embedded cock gushed a bit of white; a testament to his fertility, or maybe to Karin's regenerative abilities. Without her, he could not continue this way all night.

Sasuke slumped over Shiho's panting frame. He looked closely at her, disheveled, meek, submissive… He sneered.

"Konoha…"

He drew up, and though her hips involuntarily chased him, he slipped out of her. With great poise, he began to dress, not yet looking at his only and most trustworthy companion. "We got what we needed here," he said to Karin. When his pants were up and secured, he held up a scroll, obviously a document stolen while Karin took care of and occupied the only two within the records department. Karin blinked, waiting for an explanation. He looked right at her then, and said, "It is the list and locations of Konoha ninja in battle."

Karin blinked. So that was his intention. New targets… But on the battlefield? "But, Sasuke… The war…"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke assured her, unafraid to enter the fray of enemies. Most of them were fodder anyway. Those of greater power like the Kages would not be in battle, not yet, and that gave him an advantage. He would sneak through the ranks, forging what he wanted: the clan that Konoha had denied him and his brother.

But what mattered most was leaving Konoha with all haste. After his last visit, Sasuke knew one thing: their scent had been caught…

ccc

… Voices…

"… smell something!"

Konan steadily woke from her comatose. She was close to death, but not yet close enough. There was still some life to be coaxed and stayed by her indomitable will.

There were voices somewhere close by. "There!" the first voice cried. There was a soft patter of tiny feet through puddles. Just how many were there, she had to wonder? They were already standing at her side, but she could hardly feel their presence. Slowly, her left eyelid lifted, and her gray eyes saw two faces leering down at her. To her surprise, they were two _cat_ faces! A duo of felines had happened upon her. Not much good that did her, even if they could talk; such small creatures without opposable thumbs – or hands, for that matter – wouldn't be able to do much to help her.

"I told you there was someone here, Hina," the light-brown male said, turning to his female companion. Both were dressed in simple kimonos over mesh-armor like shinobi.

"You should've waited still, Denka," mewed Hina. Her smooth face pressed in close to Konan's, and then she spoke directly to her, "You needn't worry. We can be of some help to you."

"Denka! Hina!" a girl called out from some small distance away. Konan hadn't the strength to look, but she could tell that this voice did not belong to someone to be feared. Sure enough, Denka's and Hina's human companion stepped into the area, frowning underneath her umbrella. A bag of groceries, cat nip, and other supplies hung from her right hand. "What are you two doing, running off like that? We need to stay on the path, or we'll take even _longer_ getting back to Baa-chan!"

She moved towards the two cats, but gave a sudden start when she saw the cloaked figure lying on the ground in a bloody puddle. At once, she assumed her feisty felines to be the culprits. "Danka! Hina! What have you done?!" She knew them – or Denka, at least – to be vicious to anyone who treated them poorly or like regular house cats.

"It wasn't us," Denka said almost proudly. "I think we'd better take her with us to Nekobaa, Tamaki." He leered. "We might get a nice reward for patching her up." He, of course, had cat nip and shiny things in mind.

Nekobaa's granddaughter chewed her lips. This was going to slow down her trip home, but maybe it really couldn't be helped. Speed shouldn't cost someone their life, she figured. Her grandmother might be a bit crueler, but Tamaki was a kinder sort. She gave her cats a nod, and then carefully approached Konan.

"I'll… I'll take you somewhere where you can rest," she told the barely-conscious Akatsuki. She was not daft enough to notice the patterns of the robes Konan wore – Sasuke had specifically told her grandmother about Akatsuki while hunting Itachi – but it was hard for her to just leave a wounded person out to die in such dreadful conditions.

Helping Konan to her feet was difficult, but supporting her weight while walking was even more so. She whimpered and strained with the purple-haired woman pressing against her back. Konan watched her quietly, barely conscious to take notice of her kindness.

"_Uhn…_ We've still got such a long way to go," she whined, heading to the deserted village far off amongst the rugged mountain horizon.

ccc


End file.
